Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True Pt 2
by Jayta
Summary: CHAPTER 60. What will an unexpected kiss lead to? Please read! And don't forget to R
1. Default Chapter

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Forty 

Jaime had finally had enough of the waiting.  The quietness of the entire situation unnerved her.  _She was getting out tonight._

Grant it, it would be hard to escape.  Jaime no longer had the same luxuries or freedoms she had at first.  It had been days since Rosco's last appearance.

Since the kiss, Jaime hadn't heard from Rosco.  She'd seen him talking with the men when she'd look outside.  Other than that, and as she passed by the study on the occasional walk to the garden the guards would allow, Jaime hadn't seen hide nor hair of Rosco.

Jaime didn't really miss the complications Rosco brought into her life.  Her main focus of getting  out, had been sidetracked by the intrigue roused by Rosco's behavior.  Not anymore.  She was getting out and Rosco be damned.

***

"Gia are you ready?" Nik called as he adjusted his bow tie.

"Hold your horses Princie!" Gia retorted.

"We've got to be there in 20," Nik reminded.

"Well looking _this _good takes time," Gia said coyly as she slinked out of the bathroom.

Nikolas's breath caught in his throat.  His eyes studied his stunning fiancé as she leaned against the doorframe, the light giving her an amazing glow.  Her hair was braided and twisted with small jewels strategically placed within the dark crown that graced her head.

Her face was painted minimally, with her pink glossy lips smiling at him.  Then Nik's gaze fell upon the fitted halter-top dress.  It was a dark forest green with a low empire waist design, a cream velvet ribbon showing where the top ended and the skirt began. The top was satin, with the skirt flowing out in the same forest green satin.  Her back was bare, with the waist scooping down low.

"Wow!" Nikolas exclaimed, as he scratched his head.

"You like?" Gia asked, turning around for another inspection.

"Do I?" he replied huskily.

Nikolas stood unmoved.  Gia walked over to him and smiled.  "Shouldn't we get going?" Gia reminded him.

"I don't know if the hosts are expecting to have someone as beautiful in their house," Nik teased as he twirled her around until she was wrapped in his arms.

***

Jason tugged at his white collar.  He hated suits.  And he hated wearing them in a room full of unknown guests.  

Jason had been unable to run a check on the guest list, since apparently no one knew the guests, except Isabella and Andre.  He _had_ been able to though, get his hands on a set of blueprints.  Jason had gone over them after he and Elizabeth had bought him a tux.  She'd been exhausted from the supper and his lack of interest in the dark suits.

The house had three floors.  There was a cellar, a main floor and upper floor.  Andre and Isabella's rooms and guest rooms were situated on the second floor.  The main floor housed a large kitchen, a study, a library, a dining room and a small ballroom; apparently the Perelli's liked to dance.

Now the second floor was accessed through three stairwells.  One spiraled up in the main foyer, a second, from the kitchen, and a third, from the ballroom.  Jason stood in the dining room sipping a glass of champagne, which was served as they arrived.  Isabella had rushed Elizabeth off to put on her dress and get her primped and ready for the evening.

Jason thought it odd that she took such an interest in Elizabeth.  He didn't quite understand it, and was quite suspicious about it.

"Oh, Mr. Morgan.  Do not worry!" Isabella laughed gleefully, as she led Elizabeth away from him.  "She will be the belle of the ball!  You won't even recognize her!"

Jason disliked Isabella for making Elizabeth leave his side.   He took another sip of champagne and decided now was as good a time as any to take a look around.  Jason studied the jovial guests that mingled amongst themselves.  Andre wasn't among the guests who lounged in the dining room, awaiting the royal couple, as Jason had heard mention of.

Sonny's men were keeping watch around the grounds.  Jason had made it known to them that he wanted to be contacted as soon as the suspicious black car arrived.  He took one more look to make sure no one noticed his absence and slipped out of one of the double doors leading to the foyer.

As Jason opened the door and looked down the corridor that led to the kitchen, for a split second, his mind turned towards the staircase.  Jason hoped that Elizabeth was all right.  He just had a funny feeling about Mrs. Perelli.

***

Elizabeth continued to study the large bedroom, which was adorned by many paintings and a large king-sized bed.  She was waiting nervously for Isabella to bring in the dress.

After Isabella stole her away from Jason, she had brought Elizabeth to this room.  Isabella informed her that it was a guest room and that she hoped she was comfortable changing in here.  "My room is such a mess, from getting ready for the dinner and dance," she explained apologetically.

"This is fine," Elizabeth replied timidly.  "I could have changed at the apartment.  You didn't need to go to all this trouble of helping me get ready when you already provided this wonderful dress.  I mean I didn't even know there was a dance."

She nodded her head.  "Yes, I love dances!"

Then Isabella laughed and shook her head.  "No!  It wouldn't be right.  A woman must make an entrance for her beau, no?" she teased.

Elizabeth felt her face flush under the mention of Jason as her beau.  "Oh, Jason isn't into these kinds of things," Elizabeth explained.

Elizabeth tried to remember the last time she'd seen him dance.  _It had been at Kelly's_.

"Well, of course not.  Not until tonight, Bella!"

Isabella sat Elizabeth down at the antique vanity table.  "Now, how would you like to do your hair?" Isabella asked as she ran her slender fingers through her curls.

"Oh," Elizabeth said uncertainly.  "I was just going to leave it down."

The elderly woman clucked her tongue as she looked at Elizabeth in the mirror.  "My girl, you must put it up.  It will show off your beautiful face."  
  


Isabella had informed her of all of her beauty tips and also gave Elizabeth some advice on love.  "You must keep him on his toes.  He musn't take you for granted," she lectured.  "That is how you make him treat you like a queen."

Elizabeth shook her head.  "I don't want to be treated like a queen.  I just want him to be able to trust me _again_," she commented. 

Elizabeth quickly closed her mouth.  She'd made a mistake.

"Trust you again?" she asked, with her thick accent.  "Why would he not trust you?"

Elizabeth looked for a way out of her slip of the tongue.  "Uh, I…I," she stuttered.

"You must tell me the truth if I am to help you with your _love, si?_" she asked sincerely.

Elizabeth thought the truth would be the best course of action, of course, not the entire truth.

"Well, I hurt him, a long time ago.  We're still together, even best friends," she explained.  "But it's just awkward between us."

Elizabeth grabbed a powder puff and dabbed her face, peering over it to see if Isabella bought it.

"Well, I suggest you make it up to him," Isabella seemed to think out loud.  "Yes.  You must make it up to him.  Tonight!" she exclaimed.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief when Isabella believed her story.  Isabella also had her intrigued.  "What do you suppose I should do to make it up to him?" Elizabeth asked.

"You shall take his breath away," Isabella said excitedly.  "And you will make this a night to remember for him.  Si?"

Elizabeth watched as Isabella paced the room.  Suddenly the older woman stopped and grabbed Elizabeth's hands.  "Are you ready to make this man fall in love with you all over again?" she asked.

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat.  _Make Jason fall in love with me?  All over again?_  

_What had she gotten herself into?_

Slowly Elizabeth nodded to the animated matchmaker.

"Then I should better get your gown!" Isabella exclaimed, leaving the room.

Elizabeth sat in the guest room.  Peering at the detailed paintings.  Waiting anxiously for Isabella's return.

************************

_So this is the second book….in the whole epic novel which is Love is… I hope you enjoy!_


	2. 42

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Forty Two 

Isabella walked down the well-lit hallway.  She had Elizabeth's dress in hand.

"Signora!" Adam, her servant called.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked curtly.

"Signor Ross is delayed.  He called and sends his apologies," the frightened man explained.

Isabella gritted her teeth.  She wanted her dealings with Rosco over with.  Isabella shook her head and motioned for Adam to leave.

As she approached the guest room, Isabella gathered her composure and affixed a smile to her darkened face.

***

Elizabeth heard voices outside her door and realized she was holding her breath as Isabella came in with her dress.  "Isabella!" she exclaimed.

The older Italian woman smiled warmly at her.  "The dress is ready.  Now, my girl…are you?" Isabella winked.

Elizabeth arose from the vanity table and took a deep breath and smiled.  "Of course."

***

Jason had made his way down the busy kitchen corridor unnoticed.  There were many workers frantically preparing the evenings meal in the kitchen.  As he stole into a storage closet, Jason waited until three men speaking Italian passed by with a tray of empty champagne glasses in hand.  Then he made his way to an almost unnoticeable door hidden in the shadows.

He slowly opened the unlocked door.  Jason felt a cool breeze waft into the stifling hallway.  It apparently led outback.  He propped a pen in the doorway so the door wouldn't lock behind him.

The air was refreshing as Jason stood outside while waiting for his eyes to adjust to the change in lighting.  It took Jason a second and then he studied his surroundings.  It was a dark, heavily wooded area.  There was a grid road that led almost up to where he was standing.  Jason recognized the place from Sonny's men's descriptions.  This is where Rosco met Andre.

***

Jaime had managed to convince Mason one of her guards to take a stroll into the garden.  Throughout her occasional hours of freedom in the garden, Jaime had made the most of her time.  Each opportunity, which was given her, Jaime, would memorize each and every nook and cranny of the garden.

Jaime had made mental notes of possible hiding spots and escape routes.  The guards seemed lax in their duty to guard her, which was fine with Jaime.

Finally Jaime made her great escape.  She knew it would have to be in the evening, so she would have the added advantage of darkness.  Jaime had night vision – 15/20 sight, which allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness more quickly than the normal person.

As she coaxed Mason out into the garden whispering promises of an interlude, Jaime made her move and struck him hard in the solar plexis, which left him on his knees and gasping for breath.  She then, karate chopped him across the neck.  Jaime bent down to check if he was subdued.  Then when Jaime was positive he was out cold, she made her way through the thick sharp branches of the overgrown bushes and trees that enclosed the garden.

She had to stop several times, a few because of passing guards and another to orientate herself and figure out what direction she was heading.  Jaime knew that she'd spied a road just across the countryside, outside her window.  Now her window faced east and the garden, north.  Jaime figured at the angle she had made her way through the garden, she needed to head in at a 45° angle southeast to reach the road.

Just as Jaime had made it out of the bushes, she'd heard a loud shout from the house.  They had realized she'd escaped.  Jaime had hoped she'd put some distance between the guards and herself, and as she strained to run towards the darkened road, Jaime tripped.  Just as Jaime got up, she found herself face to face with two of Rosco's men.  Try as she might, Jaime lost and was overpowered by the huge guards.

"_Let me go_!" Jaime screamed as she approached the familiar bright lights.

Jaime cringed as she heard a foreboding voice command the two men.

"Bring her inside," Rosco growled.

***

Rosco had been set to leave the house when there was a sudden commotion coming from the outside.  He had called Arlo, one of the perimeter guards to him as he stood outside the main door.  "What's happening?" he asked.  Rosco hated when his plans went awry, and this one had gone just about as awry as it could.

"Boss, she's escaped!" Arlo had reported.

"What?" Rosco yelled, startling the overgrown oaf before him.

"She's somewhere on the grounds," Arlo explained.

Rosco's mind raced at hundreds of miles a minute.  _She was gone._  His stomach lurched at the thought.

_It's a good thing thing.  The plan was messed up in the first place._

Rosco clenched his jaw at the thought.  Everything was getting out of control.  Rosco had planned to release Jaime in his own time, but now with her disappearance, it seemed Rosco was royally screwed.

Rosco had been planning for days, a way for her release, a way, which wouldn't set up an entire manhunt for him.  If he had just left without a trace, Rosco would have had enough time to get away safely.

Now everything was messed up…

"_Let me go_!!!" a woman's voice screamed.

Rosco's head jerked up at the sound.  "Who's there?" he demanded as he put his hand on the holstered gun.

Appearing out of the darkness, Rosco's eyes fell upon a struggling Jaime.  She was bleeding; there was leaves and grass in her hair and on her jeans.  Dirt stained her face.

_They had found her._

'Thank you God!' he mumbled.

"Bring her inside," he rumbled, trying to hide his relief.


	3. 43

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Forty Three 

Jaime sat in the study defiantly.  She was sick of this, tired of all the secrecy, plans and manipulations.

Jaime watched as Rosco finished talking on his cell.  "Well, tell her I'll be _delayed_!" he spoke through clenched teeth.  Rosco slammed the phone shut.

Jaime shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"You shouldn't have done that," Rosco rumbled as his hands pressed up against the window, his body leaning at an angle.

"Sorry," Jaime said sarcastically.  "What do you _expect_?  Hello?  I'm being held prisoner by you and what, I'm not supposed to _try_ to escape?"

She began picking the leaves and twigs out of her hair.  Jaime felt a twinge of guilt, for some unknown reason.  She peered at Rosco, who was being eerily quiet.

"You were going to be _fine_," Rosco commented.

Jaime bit her lip and rolled her eyes.  "Fine?  I guess I would have, if your definition of being fine is being locked up in a room with two armed guards outside your door _night_ and _day_."

Rosco turned from his interest from the garden to her.  Jaime's stomach did a flip-flop.  _He was really goodlooking._  Jaime shook her head.  She did not want to be thinking about that at this point in time.

Jaime watched as he made his way over to the couch, which she was sitting in.  The same couch, which he had first held her.  Jaime got up quickly from the couch and stood behind the armrest.

"What?  Are you afraid of me?" he smirked.

Jaime took a deep breath and grimaced.  "You don't scare me."

She took another deep breath and tried to slow down her racing heart.  Jaime hated being this out of control when it came to Rosco.  She'd never had a problem until their encounter in the garden.  _Why did she have to be attracted to him?_

Jaime swallowed and tucked her knotted hair behind her ear.  "What are you going to do with me?"

Rosco looked at her sternly.  "What do you _think_ I'm going to do with you?"

Jaime felt her heart skip a beat.  "Are you going to _send_ me away?  I _do_ remember you telling me that you had 'orders' to send me to your 'boss'."  Jaime leaned against her body against the couch.  "Is that what you're going to do?  Send me to _him?_"

Rosco again smirked at her.  She _hated_ it.  Jaime hated that he controlled her.  She'd always been controlled and this was one of those times Rosco made her think of her Father.  And she _hated_ thinking about him.__

"I haven't decided," he said coyly.  "There _might_ be something you could do to change my mind…"  Rosco's voice trailed off suggestively.

"There's no way in _hell_!" Jaime exclaimed, in disgust.

Rosco looked at her straight in the eye and crinkled his brow.  "And what makes you think _that_ was what I wanted?" he asked seriously.__

Jaime felt the heat rising to her face.  She clenched her teeth and smiled annoyed.  "Because I know that was what you were implying."

Jaime was flustered and when she got flustered she usually ended up making a fool out of herself.  "You know that you want me…"  Jaime closed her eyes and shut her mouth tightly as the words rang in her ears.

"I _want_ you do _I_?" Rosco asked, his interest piqued at the revelation.  "I don't recall _ever _say that."  Rosco smiled.

Jaime didn't know what else to do and so she lashed out at him.  "When you are arrested for this and put in jail, I hope you _rot_!" she spat, walking out of the room with a couple of guards following her as she entered the hallway.

_What a jerk!_

***

Jason had made a call as he inspected the wooded area outside.  The men Jason had ordered to watch the area were to continue their stakeout and inform Jason of any vehicles moving in or out of the area.  After looking around, Jason looked at his watch and realized that he'd been out there for a while, so he slipped back through the corridor into the foyer.

Luckily the dinner hadn't started and most of the guests were still mingling in the dining room.  The _royal_ couple must have arrived when he was scouting out the back because there was a crowd of 'oohing' and 'awwing' guests in a huddled corner.  Jason looked around for Elizabeth, but she was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly one of the servants opened the double doors that seemed quite hidden along the far wall.  "Excuse me," he announced with a thick Italian accent.  "Signor and Signora Perelli request your presence in the ballroom.  Follow me."  The dark-haired man wearing a white suit jacket, white shirt, and black pants led the guests huddled in a corner into the well-lit ballroom.  The room was painted cream with antique wall sconces floating down the ballroom.  There were two crystal chandeliers, each hanging equilaterally along the ceiling of the ballroom. Chords of music began sounding at the far end of the room, and Jason observed a string quartet hidden in the corner.

The small crowd of guests, numbering around 15 people, had made their way down the gold carpet of the wide marble cascading stairway.  Jason followed slightly behind the crowd, making himself as unnoticeable as possible.  As the guests wandered around the fairly large room, Jason stayed near the base of the stairwell anxiously waiting for Elizabeth to appear.

***

Then again, the servant made an announcement.  He stood at the top of the stairwell and spoke, saying, "Signora Isabella and Signor Andre."  The servant turned around and bowed to the hosts of the evening.

Appearing through the golden arch that encased the heavy oak doors were Andre and Isabella Perelli.  He was dressed in a black suit and black dress shirt with a mandarin collar.  He stood up top of the stairway proudly, smiling at his stunning wife.

Isabella stood at the top of the stairs along side her husband in a stunning gold dress that grazed the floor.  It was off her shoulders, and made of exquisite Chantilly lace.

"Ladies, gentleman, and Princes," Isabella greeted loudly towards the small crowd dazzled by the splendor of the room.  "I'd like to welcome you to our humble villa.  I am _so_ glad you could come."

"Yes!" Andre exclaimed.  "I am so humbled to be in the presence of so many esteemed people."  Andre held out his hands to the smiling crowd of guests.  "We'd like to extend a special welcome to the Prince as he has come for a friend of his Uncle's."

The crowd turned to face the handsome Prince.  He was far back in the crowd so it was hard for those in the front to see him wave at Signor Perelli.

***

Elizabeth stood in the wings waiting nervously, but excited.  Isabella explained that she would introduce Elizabeth first to the guests and then Jason.  One of her servants will have brought Jason to the base of the staircase so that he would be able to see her "stunning transformation" as Isabella had put it.  Anxiously, Elizabeth touched up the glossy lipstick, which she hoped hadn't smudged onto the corners of her lips.

Her heart was racing at the thought of Jason waiting for her at the bottom of those steps.  Elizabeth smiled to herself.  She knew Jason wasn't into all of the sutis and gowns, but just this once, Elizabeth hoped he remembered this moment.  She knew that she would.

Elizabeth felt so comfortable with the excited Isabella.  It almost seemed like a dream.  Isabella had thought of everything.  Elizabeth put on the hand-made gown and though it was simple, the little intricacies of the detailed beading amazed her.  After she had been fitted into her dress Isabella helped her with the makeup and hair.  Elizabeth's heart warmed at the stories Isabella rambled on about how she and Andre had met and their whirlwind courtship.  Elizabeth teared when Isabella softly admitted that she and Andre had never been able to have children.  And Elizabeth's heart melted when Isabella smiled and told her she "was like the daughter she never had".

When Isabella led her to the double door she whispered soft words of encouragement and joy.  "You are beautiful Elizabeth and Jason will be speechless when you appear on the staircase.  _Like Cinderella and her Prince Charming, no?_" she asked looking Elizabeth straight in the eye.

Elizabeth nodded and bit her lip.  _Is Jason her Prince Charming?_

***

Nikolas while planning his and Gia's trip to Italy, had promisted to stop by the house of his Uncle's friend.  They arrived fashionably late and were marauded by intrigued guests.  They had been led to a room in the quaint villa.  It was beautiful to say the least.  Suddenly the host and hostess arrived.  Now Nikolas and Gia stood in the middle of the ballroom awaiting their hostess's announcement.

***

"Just as I have invited close friends and acquaintances, my husband and I have met old and new friends in the past few weeks."  Isabella looked at her adoring husband.  "And in the past weeks I have met an American couple who reminded me of myself and my husband at their age.  I invited them tonight and I do hope you don't mind, my dear friends and special guests."

Isabella and Andre parted as Elizabeth made her way beside her two hosts.  "_May I introduce to you, Ms. Elizabeth Webber_."

***

_Oooooooo, the tension!!!!  I hope you guys can stand it! ;o)___


	4. 44

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Forty Four 

Nikolas and Gia looked at each other in astonishment.  They were stunned and amused.  Nikolas led Gia to the front of the crowd of guests calling her name.  "Elizabeth!" Nikolas exclaimed.

Suddenly Gia felt Nikolas slow his stride and then stop as the crowd parted for the royal pair.  Gia looked up and at the base of the staircase stood a tall muscular blonde man holding out his hand towards Elizabeth.

***

Jason was relieved when Isabella had mentioned Elizabeth.  He had been worried that the Italian pair had seen through their ruse and kidnapped her.  Now as Isabella began her announcement, Jason's first instinct was to stay in the shadows, but then he felt a nudge from a nearby servant, eagerly leading him to the front of the ballroom.  Finally Jason reluctantly moved to the bottom of the staircase.

As Jason waited at the base of the steps, his gaze remained focused upon the smiling couple.

"May I introduce to you," Isabella smiled and made a point to catch his eye, which he wondered about.

Jason's gaze was diverted from Isabella as she winked coyly at Jason.

"_Ms. Elizabeth Webber."_

Elizabeth appeared from behind them and smiled at him.  Jason felt his heart stop and his breath catch in his throat.

Her curly chestnut brown hair was pulled back from her face, pinned up with a string of diamonds and turquoise stones encircling the crown of her head.  Her face glowed under the soft chandelier lights.  Elizabeth's lips were a glossy shade of caramel and her cheeks shone a rosy shade of pink.

As Elizabeth began her descent down the stairs, Jason noticed the dark sapphire gown that clung to her petite frame.  The dress was secured around the nape of her neck with thin lace straps.  Her neckline dropped slightly low, revealing her creamy alabaster skin.  Sapphire and crystal beads had been intricately woven upon the top of her dress that descended around to the curve of her back.

Jason was awakened from the reverie as Elizabeth's hand rested in his.  He felt her fingers entwine with his.

"And her _beau_, Mr. Jason Morgan," Isabella announced.

Jason vaguely heard the older woman as Elizabeth's greyish blue eyes peered into his.  "Do you like it Jason?" Elizabeth whispered.

Jason was speechless.  "I…I can't tell you how much…" His voice trailed off.

He didn't know how to tell her how many times his heart skipped a beat just from her smile.  Or how fast his heart raced now.  Jason had never seen her as radiant as she was tonight.

Jason didn't think much about the dress; it was something else.  It made her glow from within.  She seemed free.  Elizabeth was Elizabeth at her purest.  Nothing was holding her back.

Elizabeth smiled warmly as he lifted her hand to his warm lips.  Again, Jason remembered the things that made him fall in love with her all over again.

"_You look beautiful Elizabeth_." 


	5. 45

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Forty Five 

"_You look beautiful Elizabeth_." 

Elizabeth's heart leaped at the touch of his lips on her hand.  "Thank you," she smiled demurely.  "You don't look half bad yourself."

Jason smiled and Elizabeth locked this moment away in her memory forever.

***

"What?"  Nikolas exclaimed loudly at the announcement of Jason as her boyfriend.  His jaw clenched at the thought and the guests around him began to whisper.

Nikolas walked over to the enchanted pair, disgusted with the idea of the twosome.  _Oh he would let them know exactly what he thought of this!_

***

Jason couldn't take his eyes off of Elizabeth.  His heart raced when the corners of her mouth lifted into a heartwarming smile.  "You picked the suit.  I just put it on."

As he slipped Elizabeth's arm through his, Jason felt a pair of hands push him suddenly with a jolt backwards.  

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nikolas roared.

Jason felt Elizabeth's arm slip under from his.  His reflex reaction wasn't quick enough for Jason to grab hold of Elizabeth's flailing arm.  Suddenly, Jason found himself confronted by an angry Nikolas and a pouty Gia, both whom looked ready for a fight.  Elizabeth stood by with her mouth a gap, her arm grasped firmly by Nikolas.

Jason shook his head and rubbed his face.  _This was not happening._  All these plans had been made to find out where Jaime was and Nikolas was going to ruin it all.  He looked over at Elizabeth, who seemed to have gathered her composure on the situation.  "Nikolas, let me go!" Elizabeth whispered menacingly.  Her eyes darted around her, as was Jason's.  They both hated the scene Nikolas was making.

"Let her go," Jason stated firmly.

Nikolas' head shot up in an angry glare.  "Don't tell me what to do!" he threatened.

Elizabeth finally managed to wriggle out of Nikolas' grasp.  "What _are you_ doing?  You're making a scene," she accused through gritted teeth.

Jason took a step forward, grasped Elizabeth's hand and pulled her to his side.  "Are you okay?" he whispered into her ear.

Elizabeth nodded as she rubbed her reddened wrist.  "I'm _fine_," Elizabeth replied.

Jason quickly glanced up at the top of the staircase.  Isabella and Andre looked quite mystified and even a little irritated at the outburst from their royal guest.  Elizabeth followed Jason's quick glance up to the Perelli's and quickly turned back to look at Jason as they began their descending down the stairs.

Nikolas continued to fume as the Perelli's joined the fray.  "You are kidding yourself if you're dating this guy!  Elizabeth, what are you doing?  You and Lucky _belong_ together.  Have you even told him about this?  I can't believe you would do this!"  Nikolas exclaimed.

"Stop it Nikolas!" Elizabeth threatened.

Jason felt the tension in her body as she leaned up against him.  His heart ached when Nik reminded Elizabeth of Lucky.  He could tell by the look on her face it brought the pain and the memories back.  Jason couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"Si si!  Stop this!" Andre commanded.  

He had pulled himself up to his full height and his chest was puffed up like a proud rooster.  Andre did not look pleased with his guests.  "What is _this_," he waved his hand towards Jason and Elizabeth to Nikolas, "about?"

Nikolas pursed his lips and stretched his neck out like he was attempting to release the tension that weighed on them.  "Scusé," Nikolas apologized.  "These are my friends from Port Charles."

"That _is no excuse!_" Isabella reprimanded.  "You have made a scene at my dinner, and I am **not** pleased.  These two are special guests, as are _you_."

Jason watched the older woman reprimand Nikolas, and as they were distracted with the rude Prince, Jason whispered into Elizabeth's ear.  "We don't have to tell Nikolas we're _together_," Jason offered.

Elizabeth shook her head as he whispered in her ear.  "Jason, _we can't let the Perelli's know!_"

Jason looked her in the eye trying to communicate to her that lying to them won't make it easy.  The lies that came out of Jason staying at the studio had been proof enough.  "We'll talk about this later," he whispered.

"Elizabeth?" Isabella inquired of the embarrassed couple.  "Mr. Cassadine tells me you are involved with another man.  Is this true?  Is Mr. Morgan taking _advantage_ of you?"

***

Elizabeth swallowed at the question.  "No!" Elizabeth exclaimed, looking up at the solemn Jason.  "_He_ is _not_ taking advantage of me!"  The declaration was as much for Isabella's knowledge as it was for Nikolas.

"I'm so sorry for the interruption.  Isabella, maybe _we_," Elizabeth motioned to Jason and herself, "should leave?"

Isabella seemed to study both she and Jason for what seemed to be a _long_ time.  Then Isabella turned and faced her guests.  "No!" she exclaimed.  "No one is leaving!  We will have our dinner now, no?"

The awkwardly silent guests suddenly began cheering.  "Si si!  We will have our dinner."

Isabella looked sternly at Elizabeth, "Everything will happen as planned my dahling."

Elizabeth swallowed hard and nodded.  "Thank you.  I _am very_ sorry this happened!" Elizabeth apologized as she grasped her hostess's outstretched hand.

"Dahling, life would be so utterly boring if these such things did not happen!" Isabella winked at her as she led Elizabeth, Jason and the other guests into the dining room.

"Follow me, my dear friends!" Isabella announced with a mischievous smile.

***

Fortunately for Nikolas, Elizabeth had been placed beside him at the dining room table.  _He would have a chance to talk some sense into her, whatever she had left._

Nikolas repressed the urge to strangle Jason for taking advantage of Elizabeth in this way.  _A creep and a loser._

As Gia sat down beside him, he felt her hand grasp his left hand.  "Don't _make_ a scene Nikolas," she whispered. "Just let it go.  You can talk to her when we leave."

"I can't Gia!" Nikolas spat.  "I mean look at them!"

Nikolas motioned over to Jason as he pulled out Elizabeth's chair for her.  "He's taking advantage of her!  She's still hurt and in pain after the truth about Lucky's memory loss and his lying to her."

Nikolas dismissed the rise of her eyebrow and her pursed lips, all signaling him to back off.

All during that last encounter with Elizabeth, Nik could only think about what would happen to Lucky.  He would be crushed.  Nikolas could not let this happen.  _'I mean I was the reason it happened.  All of this happened,' Nikolas thought.  'He's not going to lose her to Jason now too.'_

Nikolas steeled himself for the polite pleasantries to come.  He would behave himself for the dinner because everyone was in close proximity and Nikolas knew his uncle would be displeased at the outburst, no matter what the situation was.

He would bide his time until he made Elizabeth finally see what kind of man Jason Morgan was.

How's it going gang?  Pls R&R!  Let me know if you were surprised or not.  Was it _too _predictable?


	6. 46

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Forty Six 

Rosco still couldn't get over how lucky he had been to recapture Jaime.  His head rested against the window frame as he stood looking out into the garden.  Rosco's plans had to be put into action immediately.

_He would leave here as soon as possible._

***

Jaime lay in her room curled up with the frilly pink pillow on her bed.  _Ooh!  He'd better watch his back!_

Jaime stewed in her embarrassment.  Rosco mad her so frustrated.  She closed her eyes as tears began to roll down her cheeks.  _Lord, when will I get out of this mess?_

***

Elizabeth had sat at the table uneasily since Nikolas' appearance at the dinner.  Wayward glances towards him confirmed that Nikolas would not let this matter rest.  Elizabeth became so distracted by her anticipation of his next outburst that she didn't realize that Isabella was calling to her.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth looked up into the inquiring eyes of the older woman.

"So how did you two meet?" Isabella asked mischievously.

Elizabeth looked over at Jason, at a loss for words.

Jason grasped her hand and turned to Isabella.  "She was friends with my sister," he replied.

Elizabeth smiled half-heartedly at Isabella before she stole another glance towards a disgruntled Nikolas.  She prayed he wouldn't say anymore about Lucky.  Elizabeth thought about Jaime and what she could be enduring at this moment and it sent shivers down her spine.

Jason looked over at her and she smiled faintly.  He put his arm around her and rubbed her bare shoulders, attempting to warm her.

"He helped me through a rough time," Elizabeth found herself saying.

"So friends first my dahlings?" Isabella smiled.

Elizabeth looked over at Jason.  "Definitely friends first and foremost."

Jason didn't say anything, but Elizabeth knew as he gazed into her eyes that it would be friends _forever._  Elizabeth glanced away, unable to push away the lump that was forming in her throat.

Elizabeth flashed back to the day in her studio when Jason told her that he was healed and he would be leaving.

_"…that's more than friends.  There's no words what I feel for you."_

Elizabeth swallowed hard and brought her back to the conversation at the table.  "Thank you so much for the dress, Isabella."

At that moment, Elizabeth felt the eyes of everyone at the table studying her.  

Isabella didn't seem to mind the change in topics.  "Yes, well, I felt a connection with you right away.  Besides," Isabella smiled at Andre, "I would want any daughter of mine to be treated in the same way I've treated you."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled.  Only she understood the implications of that thought.  Elizabeth dabbed the corners of her mouth after the meal and placed it on the table.  "Thank you for dinner.  It was fabulous."

The murmurs and nodding of the guests signaled whole-hearted agreement.  Andre and Isabella seemed delighted.  "Well that isn't all that is planned," Isabella grinned.

"Do you think cook would mind if we saved dessert for later?" Isabella asked Andre quietly.  He shook his head.

"Bellissima!" Isabella exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Isabella pushed her chair back and stood up.  "You are all invited to join me in the ballroom again!"

Elizabeth caught the twinkle in her eye.  She was up to something.

***

Jason followed the guests into the ballroom again, but held back in the doorway to check if his cell was working.  He had it set to vibrate and he continued to stay alert.  Jason knew he had to focus on the mission.

_He had to find Jaime._

***

Jaime heard the door unlock as she quickly slipped under the duvet.  She had been allowed to shower and afterwards, one of the guards, Arlo if Jaime recalled correctly came to administer to her scratches and bruises.

"Who's there?" she called.

There was no answer.  All Jaime could see was one leg and shoulder in the opening of the doorway.  The person was talking to the guards and giving them a few instructions.

"_Get the car ready, we're late already."_

Jaime's heart raced.  _It was Rosco._

~~~

Would he never leave her alone?

Jaime pondered that question as she lay flat on the mattress, trying to feign sleep.  Of course that was impossible.

Her ears perked up at the soft shuffling of footsteps.  Jaime felt the bed shift with the added weight of another person.

Her heart was pounding against her chest now.  A hand slowly pulled away the warm comforter.  "Jaime," a deep voice whispered.

Jaime kept her eyes closed in hopes Rosco would perhaps take a hint.  "I know you're not asleep," he smirked. "You're squinting your eyes."

Jaime sighed and pushed herself upright and grabbing the closest corner of the duvet to her chest.  She pouted and stared at Rosco.  Jaime resigned herself to being quiet, especially after what had happened earlier in the evening.

"What?" Rosco asked defensively.

Jaime continued to stare at him.  '_Maybe if she didn't say anything he would leave…' Jaime thought._

"Would you quit with the silent treatment?  You're being such a…" his face seemed to be searching for the right word.  "_Brat_!"

***

"Brat!" Rosco finally spat out.

Jaime's dull eyes seemed to flicker at the word, yet she remained silent.

Rosco didn't even know _why _he was sitting on her bed_,_ let alone calling her immature names like a teenage school boy.  Was this what he'd become?  He'd reverted to a pre-pubescent boy who annoyed the girls he liked?

_Oh God.  He liked her._

"Uh, boss?" Arlo called from the doorway.

Rosco's head snapped around to see the towering man hovering at the door.  "What?" he said fiercely.

"The car is ready."

***

Elizabeth felt Jason behind her as she followed Isabella into the ballroom.  As she saw the intense look on Jason's face, Elizabeth knew that he was thinking about Jaime.  The night was over.  Elizabeth wouldn't capture his attention again.  Well not like on the staircase anyway.

Isabella cued up the string quartet and smiled.  "Now we dance my friends."

Elizabeth watched as her host and hostess began to waltz.  Isabella winked at Elizabeth and waved her towards Jason.  Elizabeth swallowed and turned around to her tall escort.  "Dance?"

Jason's blue eyes seemed to flicker and then warm as he smiled at her.  "Yes.  May I have this dance?"

Elizabeth felt his arms envelop her small waist as they began to glide across the dance floor.  "You're not a bad dancer.  Did I ever tell you that?" she smiled.

Jason shook his head.  "I'm okay.  I'm not…" His voice trailed off.

Elizabeth followed his gaze.  Jason was looking at a servant whispering in Isabella's ear.  Her face had changed from a glow to a clouded grimace.  She said something hastily to Andre and walked quickly out of the ballroom.

Jason had stopped dancing and leaned down to whisper in her ear.  "I'm going to follow her."

Suddenly Jason placed his hand on his chest, just above his heart.  He opened his the side of his lapel and pulled out his cell.  Elizabeth watched him nod his head and hang up.  "Rosco's here.  I told them to wait till I get there.  Are you coming?"

Elizabeth's heart leaped.  "Yes, what are we waiting for?"

She allowed Jason to lead her towards the dining room exit.

***

Nikolas watched Jason dragging Elizabeth towards the dining room.  He grabbed Gia's hand and cut off their path.  "And _where_ do you think you're taking her?" he glared.

Jason stopped in his tracks.  He tried to maneuver around Nikolas, but Nik wouldn't allow it, stepping in front of Lizzie and Jason at every turn.

"Get out of my way Nikolas!" Jason gritted his teeth.

"Or you'll what?" Nikolas dared.  "You'll kill me?"

Jason sighed.  "You don't know what you're talking about!" he replied gruffly.

"Well I know I'm not letting you drag Elizabeth anywhere else!" Nik spat, looking him up and down.

Jason moved towards the door again.  Nikolas pushed him back.  "_You're not going anywhere until we settle this!"_

***

Elizabeth clenched her fist.  "Nikolas, get out of our way!" Elizabeth whispered angrily.  "We're wasting time!"

Jason looked over at her and then at the door.  Elizabeth nodded.  Jason moved around Nikolas again, but Elizabeth reached over and gripped Nikolas' tux lapels so he couldn't get in Jason's way.  "Stay out of this Nikolas!" Elizabeth warned and rushed after Jason.

***

When Jason had finally reached the back door near the kitchen, all he found was Isabella and a pair of fading red taillights in the distance.  He had called the guys on his way there, but the signal did not reach Sonny's men.  As Jason looked at his useless cell phone, he realized the antenna was broken.  '_Nikolas pushed me, and it broke.'_ It dawned on Jason.

_Damn it!_

He shook his head and closed his eyes.  Jason bent over to take a deep breath.  He was so close.

Finally Jason looked up at a startled Isabella.  "What are you doing here Signor Morgan?"

Jason stared intensely at the older woman.  He'd had his suspicions about Andre, but it had been Isabella.  Jason shook his head.  _He should have known_.  Jason walked over to the woman and asked her quietly but firmly.  "Where is _Rosco_?"

Her brows scrunched into a frown.  "Rosco?"

Jason didn't have time for this.  He grabbed his devious hostess's arm and walked her back to the main foyer.

As Jason began down the corridor, out of the corner of his eye he saw a cell on one of the steel kitchen counters.  He made a detour and grabbed it to the dismay of the dark Italian chef.  Punching in the number to Avery, Jason walked as he talked.  "Can you get to the car? Or set up some roadblock?"

"No," Avery replied.  "We were waiting for your signal."

Jason closed his eyes again.  "Can you get a trace on the license plate?"

"Partial make on the plates," Avery responded, "but we have a couple of guys on the car right now.  Hopefully we'll be able to hear something through our contacts."

"Phone me back right away.  _Whenever_ you get it!"

Jason didn't like this.  He didn't like it at all.  _He had him._  Jason had Rosco right where he wanted him and he slipped right through his fingers.

Jason grabbed Isabella.  He brought the protesting socialite into the foyer where Elizabeth, Nikolas, Gia and Andre were arguing.

"What the hell is going on?" Nikolas yelled.

Elizabeth's eyes met Jason's.  He shook his head and Jason watched as her shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Get your hands _off_ me Signor!" Isabella screeched.

Jason let her go and watched her as she was comforted by her husband.

"What is the _meaning_ of this?" Andre asked bewildered.

"Where is _he_?" Jason asked point-blank.

The Italian woman stood tall and defiant.  "I don't know what you're talking about!" she exclaimed.

"Rosco." Jason stated calmly, with an underlying veneer.  "Where's Rosco?"

Isabella moved closer to Andre, who hovered his beloved wife.  "I think you do not understand that we don't know what you are talking about."

Jason studied the man, he wasn't lying.  He didn't have a clue what his wife was up to.  Jason could read her face like an open book.  "Isabella knows _exactly_ who I'm talking about," Jason accused.

"What's going on?" Gia piped up.

Jason turned toward the _royal couple_.  "None of your business."

Jason didn't have time to deal with them.  And politeness was over after this fiasco.

Nikolas frowned and pointed at Elizabeth.  "When you bring Elizabeth into your mob business, it is my business.  Come on Elizabeth, I'm taking you home."

Jason moved to stop Nikolas, but she removed her arm from his grasp alone.  "No, _I'm not_!" she retorted.

"Everyone _leave!_" Andre commanded as his wife whispered in his ear.

By this time, there were two or three guards in the foyer surrounding them.

"I do not want to have to hurt you," Andre threatened as Jason moved towards Isabella.

"Fine!" Jason stated fiercely.  Turning towards Elizabeth he motioned towards the door.  "Are you coming with me?"

Elizabeth nodded.

Nikolas moved to stop her, but Jason intercepted his groping hand.  "_Don't_ come near her _again._"

Nikolas stared Jason down.  "You don't _own_ her!"

Jason felt the disappointment, the frustration, and the anger of the night's events climax into an outburst.  "So help me Nikolas, if Jaime's hurt, I'll…"  Jason caught himself and reigned in his emotions.

Elizabeth tugged on his hand.  "Let's go Jason."

Jason allowed Elizabeth to lead him to the car, which had been pulled up front.

_He would find Jaime, and no one would stop him._


	7. 47

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

**Chapter Forty Seven**

Elizabeth looked nervously over at the map-covered passenger seat.  She had almost remembered exactly which roads to take, but she took a map just on the off chance she got lost.  Elizabeth was glad Jason took his motorcycle that morning to find out information about the vehicle that took off last night.  She, on the other hand, had her own ideas about finding Rosco, but more importantly, Jaime.

Elizabeth had thought about talking to Isabella herself.  She had grown close to the Italian socialite in the time Elizabeth was at the party, with the exception of Jason's interrogation.  And though Elizabeth knew Isabella probably knew more about Rosco than she admitted, Elizabeth wished she could have talked to Isabella herself.

And that was why she now sat outside the gates of the villa.  There were guards around the house and perimeter.  Elizabeth bit her lip as the guard approached the sedan.  She opened the driver side window with a push of a button.

"What's your business here?" the man said stone-faced.

"Um," Elizabeth smiled widely, "I wanted to see Signora Perelli.  Isabella."

The guard looked at Elizabeth suspiciously.  He pulled out a radio and began speaking Italian.  Elizabeth's heart began racing.  _Was Isabella going to order her men to take care of her?  Was Elizabeth so wrong about the woman?_

"Are you alone?" the guard asked peering through the dark tinted windows.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied quickly.

The guard stopped as he peered through the backseat window.  "What is that?" he asked pointing at a shadowy figure in the backseat.

Elizabeth shifted uneasily. "It's just a dress."

The guard pursed his lips and opened the back door and pulled out the garment bag.  Elizabeth peered out her window, wanting to tell him to stop.  She didn't want the roughneck to destroy her beautiful dress.  She watched helplessly as the guard rummaged through the garment bag, turning it inside out.

Finally he seemed satisfied and returned the bag into the car.  He radioed ahead and then nodded towards Elizabeth, pointing towards the villa with his automatic gun.  Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief as she shifted the sedan into gear.

~~~

Elizabeth waited in the sitting room, which was off to the side of the library.  The room was painted an emerald green.  There were two sets of double doors that led to the grounds.  In the center of the room was a coffee table.  An expensive cream embroidered loveseat to the left and a matching couch facing it.  Elizabeth found a seat in a single armchair positioned at one of the coffee table ends.

"So, _Ms. Webber_," Isabella called sharply from the doorway.  "Are you back with _more_ lies?"

Elizabeth jumped in her seat as she didn't here the signora enter the room.  She nervously fidgeted with the hook of the garment bag sitting in her lap.  "Isabella!" Elizabeth exclaimed, at a loss for words.

The regal woman walked into the room with her head held high.  She sat down next to Elizabeth in the loveseat.  Elizabeth offered her the garment bag.  Isabella sat stiffly and tense.  Finally she took the dress.

"I'm sorry Isabella," Elizabeth managed to say.

Isabella nodded.  "Is that _all_?"

Elizabeth felt unwanted and horrible for hurting Isabella.  She pushed herself up from the chair and moved to leave.  Halfway towards the exit, Jaime's image flashed through Elizabeth's mind.  The last two weeks of touring Italy with Jaime flooded her thoughts.

_And now she's gone_.

'And she knows where,' Elizabeth reminded herself.  Elizabeth did a turnabout and faced the unflappable woman.

"Isabella, that wasn't the only reason I'm here," Elizabeth spoke slowly.  "May I?"

Elizabeth pointed towards the armchair.

Isabella's gaze remained fixed on the coffee table, but her head nodded slightly.  Elizabeth quickly sat down afraid she might change her mind.  Elizabeth began to wring her hands.  "Look, I know you know who Rosco is…"

Isabella's head jerked up and she began to protest.  "Wait," Elizabeth commanded putting her hand on the older woman's slender hand.  "Just let me finish and then you can tell your side or deny everything okay?"

Isabella eyed Elizabeth cautiously.  Then she nodded.  "Fine."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts.  _What would she say to convince Isabella to tell her the whereabouts of Rosco?  What could she say?_

"Isabella, I don't know a lot about any of _this_," Elizabeth sighed.  "But I got dragged into this whole thing because of a friend."

Isabella seemed to shift uncomfortably in her seat.  Elizabeth took that as a hopeful sign.  She didn't believe Isabella was a mastermind, or even a partner in this situation.  Elizabeth liked Isabella too much to believe those things.  She wouldn't have even thought about it except watching her the night before and the guilt written over her face.

The guilt about _what_ remained to be seen.

"Her name's Jaime."  Elizabeth pulled out a Polaroid of the both of them in front of the Coliseé.  "She came to show me around Italy."

Elizabeth paused to see if there was any sign of emotion or interest from Isabella.  She pushed the picture in front of the woman.  "About 2 weeks ago she disappeared."

Isabella held the picture in her hand.  "And what does that have to do with me?" she whispered.

Elizabeth held her breath.  "Because Rosco's the one who's taken her," Elizabeth slowly exhaled.

The woman's dark eyes studied Elizabeth.  It made Elizabeth uncomfortable, but she forced herself to meet her gaze.  "And you know where he is."

Isabella placed the Polaroid on the coffee table and stood up.  "I do _not,_" she denied hesitantly.

Elizabeth watched the woman walk towards the fireplace that sat opposite Elizabeth.  Isabella fingered a picture frame that sat on the mantle.  "I don't know _him_," Isabella finally said.  "The man you are talking about.  I'm sorry about your friend but I cannot help you."

Elizabeth rose from the chair and took the frame from Isabella.  The frame contained a photo of a young girl in the arms of a dark-haired woman, similar to Isabella's hair and even bone structure.  "Who's she? And the little girl?" Elizabeth inquired.

"No one," Isabella replied hastily, grabbing the photograph and placing it back on the mantle.

"Isabella please.  If this has anything to do with why you're helping Rosco, then you've got to tell me.  Jason tells me we're running out of time.  We've got to find Jaime!" Elizabeth pleaded, grabbing Isabella's shoulders and peering into eyes that were clouded with confusion.

"We can help," Elizabeth promised.  "If Rosco's threatening you, Jason will protect you."

Isabella shook her head.  "You cannot help," she exclaimed, finally breaking down.  "He's ruthless."

Elizabeth's heart leaped when she realized that Isabella just might help. "Jason's well-connected.  I know he can protect you and Andre."

Isabella pulled away.  "No," she exclaimed.  "How can you?  He's a …he's got famillé"

Elizabeth didn't quite understand what she meant by famillé.

Elizabeth looked helplessly at Isabella.  "Family?"

Isabella shook her head and waved her hand dismissively.  "You do not understand." Isabella sighed frustratedly.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip in desperation.  She was _so_ close.  _How would she convince Isabella Jason would protect her_?

***

Jason arrived back at the apartment and realized the sedan was missing.  His pulse began to race and he ran up to the apartment.  It was empty.  He checked for signs of a struggle or forced entry, but there was none.

The keys for the sedan were missing and Jason had realized Elizabeth had gone somewhere.  _But where?_

When he had made some phone calls to those watching the apartment, Jason found out she had headed out of the city.  Suddenly Avery phoned Jason and asked about a sedan pulling into the Perelli's driveway.

_She had gone to see Isabella_.

~~~

Jason stood outside the sitting room listening to Elizabeth pleading with Isabella for the location of Rosco and his men.

"You'll be protected!" Elizabeth's voice raised loud enough to hear through the oak doors.

"You don't understand! _I _do not need protection!" the older woman exclaimed.

Jason opened the door.

The two woman turned to see Jason enter.

"How did you get in?" Isabella gasped.

Jason didn't respond.  Instead he deflected the focus to Isabella.  "Tell us where Jaime and Rosco are and we'll protect your _niece_."

The Italian aristocrat was taken aback.  "How do you know about my _niece_?"

Jason stood quietly for a moment.  This was the last chance he had to get the information before the guards realized the diversion Avery and his men made was a distraction from the main house.  "It doesn't matter.  You have others far more powerful than Rosco to worry about.  _Nam_ knows about you by now and be _sure_ that he can and will do worse to everyone you love."

Fear crept into Isabella's eyes at the mention of Nam.  He was a well-known man in Europe.  The older woman seemed to crumple into Elizabeth's arms.  Jason rushed over to help Elizabeth guide Isabella to the couch.  "You _have _to protect my _Anna_.  You must," Isabella cried desperately.

Elizabeth cooed soothing words into the distraught woman's ear.  She looked helplessly at Jason.

Jason shook his head.  He wouldn't back off.  "Now tell me where Rosco is.  What is he planning and what's your part in it?"

Isabella began to sob and babble in Italian.  Jason caught words, but not whole sentences.  Jason grabbed the hysterical woman by the shoulders and began speaking in Italian to the woman.

"Signora, tell me and I'll see Mr. Nam knows you were forced into it."

The sudden jerk seemed to snap Isabella out of the panic she was in.  Her sobs subsided and Isabella gathered her composure once more.  Taking the handkerchief Elizabeth offered, she wiped the tears away.

"He does have her…" she gasped in between sniffled.  "He's not hurting her."

Jason studied the woman, deciding if this could be another lie.  "How do you know?"

"Because he said that wasn't _his plan_," she explained.  "He didn't say anything else about the girl."

"Why were you meeting with him?" Jason asked.

"He was planning to leave the country."

Jason closed his eyes.  "When?"

"I think soon.  He said '_things had changed_' and that I should keep quiet about all of it and no one would get hurt."

Isabella fidgeted with the handkerchief.  Her hands were trembling.

"Where are they?" Jason asked.

Isabella shook her head.  "I don't know," she apologized.  "He just told me when he was coming and the things he needed.  I just provided him with food and other '_special needs_'."

Jason ran his hand through his hair.  _Damn it!  Another dead end._

"Wait!" Elizabeth exclaimed.  "Do you know how long it took them to get here usually?"

Isabella nodded.  "Around 30 minutes, why?"

Jason nodded his head.  He knew where she was going.  "Are there any empty summer villas around her?  You do know, don't you?"

Isabella's eyes lit up.  "Yes.  There are 3 acquaintances gone for the last few weeks.  The Carlions, the DeLuccinas, and the Brevelions."

Jason got up from his knees and looked down at Elizabeth.  "I'll run the plate of the car with those names and see if any cars have been seen in those villas.  Are you done here?  I've got to contact Sonny and let him know what's going on."

***

Elizabeth looked over at Isabella.  The older woman stood up and smiled.  "I am fine.  Go find your friend."

Elizabeth smiled and moved to follow Jason who had already made his way out the door.  Suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her arm.  "Wait!" Isabella whispered.  "Keep this."

Elizabeth turned to find Isabella holding out the garment bag holding the evening gown.  "Isabella."

Elizabeth's mouth opened in awe.  She was touched that Isabella would give the dress to her after all of this.  "I couldn't."

The Italian woman looked offended.  "Take it.  You'll have another night to use it.  I can feel it."

The old twinkle returned to the woman's eye and she was once again the proud socialite that entered this room moments ago.  "Thank you," Elizabeth smiled.

"Don't thank me yet," Isabella smiled coyly.

Elizabeth blushed as Isabella showed her to the door.

"Isabella," Elizabeth stopped and looked seriously at the woman.  "_Anna will be safe_."

Isabella sobered and nodded.  "I will hold you to that promise Bella," she whispered as she waved to her at the main door.

Please R&R in my guestbook!


	8. 48

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Forty Eight 

Rosco sat on the plane, looking out at the rising sun.  Unexpected things had happened tonight that made him hesitate getting on that plane, but in the end logic won out.  He was leaving the country.

_He didn't want to leave.  After that night, he didn't want to leave._  

***

Jaime lay in bed, the covers tucked up under her chin.  She didn't know what to make of the night, and as the morning rays began lighting the darkened room, it made Jaime uncomfortable and anxious for the day.

***

Rosco's mind had continued to churn that night as he kept picturing over and over again the kiss that had almost happened.  It would have been in line with his plan, but something stopped Rosco.  What thought ran through his mind when he stopped?

This is a lie.

When did he care if he lied? Rosco was confused.  He had Jaime right where he wanted her.  Since when did he care about her feelings?  When did he turn into a sappy sensitive guy?  Rosco yelled out loud, "Aaaaahhh!"

Damn it!  Why did he have to start falling for her?

"Dale!" Rosco called. 

The tall blonde-haired man entered the room and stood in front of the oak desk.  "Yes sir?"

"I need you to leak out where we're staying and get the guys to pack up our things.  We're leaving."

Dale seemed confused, "Are we taking the girl with us?"

Rosco shook his head.  This had been a bad idea from the start.  Now was time to jump ship.  "No.  We'll leave her here."

"But sir?" Dale hesitated, "I thought we had a plan?"

"Yeah, we did," he agreed, "But we've had a change in plans.  We're heading back to Port Charles.  I've had enough of Italy, country of romance…" Rosco became lost in his thoughts again.

_It would end tonight._

***

Jaime had almost fallen asleep when the bedroom door opened.  Her body tensed as the light of the hallway fell upon her closed eyelids and then a sudden cast of shadow.  Jaime felt the shift of the mattress and a light gentle caress along her bare shoulder.  Slowly Jaime opened her eyes and faced the somber Rosco.

***

_She was beautiful when she slept._

Rosco couldn't stop himself from seeing her one last time.  His heart raced as her dark brown eyes opened and peered up at him.  Rosco removed his hand that rested upon her shoulder.

Suddenly Jaime bolted upright and covered herself.  "What are you doing here?" Jaime yelled.

Rosco didn't quite know what to say.  He rose from the bed and moved towards the hallway.  _He shouldn't have come._

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, apologizing not just for tonight.

***

Jaime's temper flared as she watched him walk towards the door.  _He can't just walk out like that!_

"Hey!" Jaime exclaimed as she jumped out of the bed.  "What are you doing?"

Jaime reached out and grabbed his arm.  "Answer me!" she cried.

As Rosco stopped and turned around, his gaze intent upon her face, Jaime felt vulnerable.  "Answer me," she said less sure of herself this time.

***

Rosco wished he had walking out that door.  Now, as he stared into those pools of chocolate, Rosco was speechless.

Jaime looked beautiful even in pajama bottoms and a white tank top, her hair falling in her face.  Rosco found himself reaching out and pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

***

Jaime felt his warm hand against her cheek as she watched him tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. _No!_

Reactive to her own thoughts, Jaime slapped his hand away from her face.  "Who do you _think_ you are?" Jaime asked pointedly.

She walked away from him, trying to keep some distance between them.  Jaime folded her arms across her chest as she stared out the darkened windows.  As Rosco approached her, Jaime was fully aware of each step he took to close that distance.

"Do I _need _a reason to check on a _prisoner_?" Rosco growled.

Jaime swallowed as she felt the heat of his body behind her.  Stepping forward, she answered him.  "You _do_ when you touch me like that!" Jaime retorted.

"Like what?" Rosco whispered into her ear.

Jaime shrunk back from the breath on her neck.  As she turned around to face him, Jaime warned him, "Don't _ever_ come near me again!"

Rosco's eyes twitched, and his blue eyes flashed with anger.  "Or you'll do _what_?" he asked, stepping forward until there wasn't an inch of space between them.

Jaime shoved him back.  "I'll take you down.  I've done it before!" Jaime stuttered.

Rosco moved towards her again but this time when Jaime tried to push him away, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her against him.  Jaime squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp.  Finally exhausted, Jaime screamed, "What do you want from me?"

***

Rosco hated using force on her, but as Jaime pushed and questioned him, Rosco went into automatic pilot.

"What do you want from me?" Jaime screamed.

Rosco loosened his grip on her wrists and cupped her pouting face in his hands.

***

Jaime was surprised as Rosco's lips were inches from hers.  She braced her arms against his chest as he pressed his lips upon hers.  At first, Jaime's reaction was disgust and contempt.  _How dare he?_

When his lips parted from hers, Jaime found herself breathless.  She licked her lips and looked at Rosco quite stunned.  _What had just happened?_

***

Rosco looked down at her flushed face, his heart racing faster than he'd ever felt before.  '_She is beautiful,_' Rosco thought.  And just as before, Rosco found himself drawn to her.  But this time, Rosco wrapped one arm around her waist as the other gently pushed her hair out of her eyes.  His lips brushed against hers, waiting to see if she would respond.  Hoping she was as attracted to him as he was to her.

***

Jaime swallowed hard.  _Was this actually happening?_

Rosco's mustache tickled her and it sent a shiver down her spine.  Jaime's breath caught in her throat as she looked into his deep blue eyes.  They were clear now and seemed to search hers.

Impulsively, Jaime reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  She brushed he lips against his and then kissed him lightly.  After what seemed like a moment, Rosco pulled her body into his and deepened the kiss with passion and intensity.

All at one time, Jaime couldn't think, move or feel.  She was locked in that one moment in time.  _Oh God, what am I doing?_

***

Rosco had never wanted a woman so much, in his life.  His body felt whole as he held her in his arms.  He didn't want this to end.

"_Ahem_," a man coughed.  "Boss?"

Rosco pulled out of the kiss to see Arlo standing in the doorway.  _Back to reality._

Jaime stood in front of him in a daze.  "Yeah," Rosco replied hoarsely, looking at her one last time.

With that Rosco turned on his heel and walked out of the door, leaving Jaime behind and a room full of unanswered questions.


	9. 49

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Forty Nine 

Jason drove the sedan doggedly through the autobahn.  Finally receiving confirmation that night that a partial match had been found on the plates.  Also there had been some leak from Rosco's camp that made the address seemingly correct. He looked over at Elizabeth who sat tensely in the passenger seat.  "You still shouldn't have come," Jason warned.

Elizabeth's greyish blue eyes met his.  "You know that I had to."

Jason shook his head.  He'd tried to explain that this was one of those dangerous situations that she couldn't come along on, but she was stubborn.

"Look Jason, I know you don't like this, and you don't have to like it.  But Jaime's my friend and you're definitely not going to keep me from coming along.  So you can stop the silent treatment," Elizabeth lectured.

Jason raised his eyebrows.  "Silent treatment?  I wasn't giving you the silent treatment."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head.  "Yes you were.  You don't like the fact that I'm going…"

Jason interrupted her.  "I don't like the fact that _you're_ going, but you're here anyways and what would be the point in giving you the silent treatment?" he finished.

"You'd better keep your eyes on the road." Elizabeth stated.

"I would if you wouldn't keep talking," Jason teased.

Elizabeth looked at him uncertainly.  She smiled and shook her head.  "Fine.  But you used to like me talking."

Jason smiled.  "And I still do."

***

Jaime got up that morning feeling anxious.  Something was different.

Jaime had heard people talking downstairs.  She tried to ignore it, but it didn't work.  All of the sudden, the voices ceased.  Jaime heard a slam of the main door and all was quiet.  As she crept down the stairs she peered over the banister.  The usual guards that stood in the hallways seemed to have disappeared.

"Hello?" she called.  Silence.

Jaime peered into the living room and found it empty.  As Jaime continued her inspection of the house, she found the entire place deserted.  Had something happened?  Then it dawned upon Jaime, I'm free!

Her heart raced.  How was she going to get out?  Where was she?

Jaime picked up the phone to see if it worked.  As the dial tone hummed she jumped for joy.  "Yes!"  Jaime proceeded to phone Donnie.

"Hello?" the older man answered.  He seemed to sound a little ragged.  'How he must have worried!' thought Jaime.

"Donnie?" she exclaimed.

"Jaime?" he cried.

Jaime felt herself begin to cry, "Yes.  Donnie, it's Jaime!  I've missed you so much!"

"Bella!  Are you okay?  We thought you were kidnapped!  Why haven't you phoned?" he demanded.

"I was kidnapped, but it's weird, they're gone?" Jaime laughed.  

It felt good to laugh.  It felt good to hear Donnie's voice.

"What do you mean they're gone?"

"They're just gone! I'll explain later.  Is Jason there? Or maybe Elizabeth?"

"No.  They're in Rome.  Where are you?" he asked worried.

"I don't know.  I think I'm still in Rome, but I'm not sure.  Could you *69 this call and find out from the phone company where I am?  I can't think of anything else…"  Jaime was distracted because of a creak of a door.

"Jaime?" Donnie called.

"Just a second.  I think someone's here," Jaime whispered.

"Jaime, get out of there!" he cried.

"Just let me check who…" her voice trailed off.  

Jaime put down the phone.  Jaime wandered into the foyer.  The main door was opened but she couldn't see anyone.  She crept up the stairs and checked the first room.  Empty.  Jaime quietly opened the door of her former bedroom.  Empty again.  She walked over to the second to last bedroom when she heard a rustling in the room.  Jaime looked around for a weapon of some sort.  There wasn't any.  She could hear the whisper of voices.

"I don't see anyone here!  Are you sure she's here?" a woman's voice whispered.

"I'm sure.  My contacts told me that Rosco was held up here," a man replied.

Jaime took a deep breath and pushed the door open as she leaned against the wall.  Jaime called out, "Who's there?"

There was silence.  Jaime could hear footsteps moving towards the door.  As she saw the point of the gun, Jaime waited for the hand to appear and Jaime grabbed the man's wrist and struggled to wrestle it from his grip.  The man grabbed her around the waist and turned her body so that she faced him.

"Jason!" she exclaimed.

"Jaime!" he stated.

Jaime wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and never wanted to let go.  As she finally decided to release him, Jaime spoke. "How did you find me?"

"I had a couple of leads," Jason stated.

Out of the corner of Jaime's eye she saw Elizabeth.  "Elizabeth!  Oh, it's sooo good to see you!"

Jaime walked past Jason to embrace the relieved Elizabeth.  "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm all right now that you guys have found me," she sighed.  Jaime knew she had this huge grin on her face.

"Where are Rosco and his men?" Jason asked, looking around.

"I don't know!" Jaime exclaimed.  "I was in my room and I heard some voices and a door and then nothing.  I came down the stairs and looked for the guards and Rosco and they were all gone. I'm telling you, it was weird."

Elizabeth grasped Jaime's hand.  "Well, it's over now.  Let's go home.  Donnie has been worried sick about you.  He's been calling Jason at least twice a day for information about our search."

Jaime gasped, "Donnie!"  She ran down the stairs and into the living room.  "Donnie?  Are you still there?"

"Jaime?  What happened?  Was there someone there?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I mean no.  I mean, Jason and Elizabeth found me," she stuttered.

"They did?  Thank God!  Come home safe now you hear signorina?" he commanded.

"Yes.  I'll come home as soon as possible."

~~

As the plane landed in Venice, Jaime couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Rosco.   I hope he's not hurt.

Jaime shook her head.  What was she thinking?

"Jason," she called over the aisle, "Do you know what day it is?"  It had been so long since she had bothered to look at a calendar.

"It's the 18th of March," he replied softly as Elizabeth's sleeping head rested on his shoulder.

"So how long have I been gone?"

"11 days," he stated.

"Wow."  Jaime never expected time to fly by so fast.  It seemed to go by too slowly at the house.

"Are you sure you're okay?  You haven't talked about what happened there."

"I don't know, " Jaime whispered.  "I just can't think about it right now.  I just want to forget you know?"

Jason smiled and nodded.  "Yeah... just promise to let me know when you want to remember."

Jaime nodded.

~~~

She'd been back in Venice for several days now.  Jaime felt everything seemed to go on exactly as it did when she had been here.  They seemed worried when she wouldn't eat, leaving trays of food untouched during the days and evenings.  She would pick at them, but never eat an entire meal.  Everyone seemed to dote on her and want her to talk about it.  Jaime didn't even want to think about it.  Everything seemed surreal.  Sometimes Jaime wondered if it ever really happened.

Jaime wandered out from the living room into the garden out back.  She sat at the garden table under the cherry blossom tree.  Everything was too normal.  Nothing had changed except her.  Jaime felt out of synch with each and every person in the house.  Even Jason and Elizabeth seemed to have changed.  They seemed to spend a lot more time together.  Each invited her to join them on their hikes or jaunts to the city, but she always declined.  After declining Jason and Elizabeth offered to stay, but Jaime shooed them away.  Jaime just couldn't manage it all.

Her memories seemed to flash before her in the garden.  Jaime remembered waking up in that dank basement, Rosco's menacing face squeezing her throat.  She shivered at the memory of Ben's body on hers.  How could she feel normal again?

Unexpectedly her thoughts turned to the kiss.  There was so much horror in that experience, yet something so unexpected.  How was she supposed to deal with that kiss?  Apparently it had been nothing.  Rosco had gone.  Part of her praying that it was for good, but a tiny part of her wished she might speak to him again.  Maybe ask him why he kissed her.

Jaime felt a hand on her shoulder, which made her jump.  She found Donnie standing behind her, looking on in concern.  "Signorina, what can I do for you?" Donnie asked, his eyes pleading for some way to help.

"Nothing Donnie. Nothing.  I seem to have lived this horror by myself and now I have to heal by myself," Jaime sighed, looking beyond the distance of trees.

"Not by yourself daughter."

The voice that spoke chilled her blood.  Jaime felt her body tense and everything in her just wanted to run away.  "Father," Jaime spoke without turning around to acknowledge his presence.

"Jaime," Lee stated, almost seeming to choke on the name.  "Are you okay?"  
  


Jaime felt Donnie leave her side and another un-welcomed presence take its place.  She stood rigid, not ready to face her father yet.

"I'm fine, as you can see."

Jaime took a few steps forward and turned around, facing her father.  "I think you can leave now," Jaime said sternly.

The softness that appeared on her father's face, hardened into creases.  "I need to know where Rosco is."

Jaime swallowed hard.  "I don't know."

Her father took a step forward and reached out to grab Jaime's shoulders.  "You need to think.  I need to find him.  We have unfinished business."

Jaime clenched her teeth and pulled out of her father's grasp.  "I said I don't know," Jaime repeated.

She didn't know why, but Jaime felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  "I don't know and I don't care!" she yelled, but somewhat in control.

"Jaime, you know this cannot be left alone," Lee hissed.  "He must pay."

It was all that Jaime could do, not to scream and pound on her father's expensively dressed chest.  "Oh YES!  He must pay.  You monster!  YOU are the reason I was kidnapped.  YOU!" Jaime screamed.

Jaime swirled around and threw her hands up in the air.  "You don't get it!  Do you?"

Her father stood silently, as if letting a five year old have her temper tantrum.  Jaime stood bewildered.  "It doesn't even faze you.  Does it?  DOES IT?"

Lee swallowed.  "I was worried about you Jaime.  Of course I was.  Everyone in the family was.  And we will make the person who put you through it, pay."

Jaime shook her head in amazement.  The control, the malice – all was hidden under a $1000 suit.  "You make me sick.  Don't come here again.  And don't kill him in my name.  I washed my hands of you so many years ago and I can see it was the best decision of my life.  In some way, I thought there might still be hope for you.  I thought to myself, 'he couldn't be so focused on himself and the hurt it caused him.'  I though you did love me and that when you walked through that door, even though it made me cringe, that it meant somewhere deep inside, you cared."

Lee nodded his head.  "And it does.  The family cares."

Jaime chuckled.  "The family cares all right.  Cares that someone dared to dishonour one of their own.  The family cares that it has been humiliated.  The family cares for all of those reasons.  And NOTHING else!"

She'd had enough.  Jaime felt a little light-headed and breathless, leaning a moment on a nearby tree.  She swallowed, trying to catch her breath.  Jaime felt her father's hand take hers in his.  She waved him off dismissively.  "Don't."

"Jaime, are you all right?" a familiar voice called.

Jaime looked up and saw Jason and Elizabeth rushing to her side.  "I'm all right," she smiled.  

Taking a deep breath Jaime stood up and began walking towards the house.  Again light-headedness passed over her and Jaime looked over to a concerned Jason before passing out.


	10. 50

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Fifty 

Jason and Elizabeth had come home from a relaxing ride when they were greeted by shouting in the garden.  Elizabeth became concerned as she approached the volatile scene.  It had become mysteriously quiet as they found Jaime leaning against a tree.  When Jaime began heading towards the house, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel sympathy for Mr. Nam.

Elizabeth walked beside her with Jason hovering behind.  She exchanged glances with Jason.  _What happened?_  Jason shrugged his shoulders and then was suddenly weighed down by Jaime's limp frame.

Elizabeth stifled a gasp as Jason adjusted his stance and maneuvered Jaime up into his arms.  She followed Jason as he swiftly carried Jaime to her room.

As the days passed, everything seemed to worry Elizabeth.  Jason and Elizabeth, along with Donnie and the staff kept watch over the unusually somber girl.  She hadn't spoken a word about the kidnapping since the plane ride back to Venice.  Even Jason couldn't lure her into a sparring match.

It seemed like the nights stolen away from Jaime had a hold on her that no one could break.  Until today.  This outburst had been the first bit of emotion Jaime had shown.  In the beginning, Elizabeth suggested leaving, but Jaime protested, citing 'the trip won't be ruined anymore because of me.'  Elizabeth felt helpless.  And she felt guilty.  She thought in some way she could help by relating the trauma to her experiences of rape.  But somehow Elizabeth couldn't quite comfort her with her words.

Mr. Nam was followed slowly behind and began heading towards the main door when Elizabeth called after him.  "She'll be okay Mr. Nam," Elizabeth offered.

The sharply dressed man nodded solemnly.  "Thank you Ms. Webber.  I want to thank you and Mr. Morgan for finding her."

Elizabeth smiled slightly and shook his hand.  "We'll take good care of her."

Mr. Nam smiled half-heartedly and left.

Elizabeth looked towards the stairwell.  _Please let her be all right.  Please._

***

Jason felt Jaime regain consciousness as he placed her on the bed.  He sat on the edge of the bed as her eyes fluttered open.  "Are you all right?" Jason asked.

Jaime seemed to orient herself to the surroundings.  "How did I get to my room?"

Jason studied his friend, evaluating whether a doctor needed to be called.  "You fainted."

Jaime sat up and ran her hand through her hair.  "Is _he_ gone?" she asked suddenly.

Jason assumed she was referring to her father.  He nodded.  "Yes.  I heard the door close on my way up."  Jason paused, weighing whether she was emotionally up to speaking about Rosco.  "Jaime?"

Her brown eyes met his.  "Yeah?"

"I think we need to talk about it."

Jaime averted her eyes and began climbing out of bed.  "Where's Elizabeth?  Did you guys have a nice ride?"

Jason grabbed her arm.  He wouldn't let her change the subject so fast.  "We're going to talk about this _you know_ that?"

Jaime nodded and looked at Jason's hand.  He let her go.  They'd talk later in the evening, like they always did.  "And I think maybe you should see a doctor."

The suggestion stopped Jaime in her tracks.  "Are you joking?" Jaime cried.  "There's no _way_ I'm seeing a doctor.  I'm fine!"

Jason sighed.  "Your fainting in my arms tells me something different," Jason retorted.

Her dark eyes glared at him in defiance.  "I'm just a little light-headed.  I'm probably dehydrated from being out in the sun too long," Jaime replied dismissively.

"Or it could be from not _eating_ signorina," Donnie's voice chided.

The older Italian man had managed to evade Jason's radar, coming in unnoticed.

"Donnie don't worry so much," Jaime chuckled as she ran a brush through her hair.  "I'll be fine in a couple of days."

Donnie threw a look towards Jason.  They both knew it would take more than a few days to sort through the mess Rosco had put her through.  Apparently Jaime caught the worried glances and was amused.  "I promise," Jaime swore, putting her arm around both Jason and Donnie, "I'll be_ fine!_"

***

Jaime prayed the words would be true.  That she wouldn't make a liar out of herself.

Elizabeth hopped into the room looking questioningly at the huddle.  "What's going on?  Shouldn't you be in bed?"  Elizabeth asked.

Jaime shook her head as she looked around at the concern pouring out from each one of her friends she sighed inwardly.  _They really care about me_.  The thought made her finally feel something other than confusion, fear, or anger.  It was a welcomed thought.

Jaime smiled.  "I'm kind of hungry.  Is anyone up for supper?" she asked.

The mention of food and hunger finally seemed to put a slight dent in the protective wall they were building around her.

"Yeah!" Elizabeth exclaimed.  "I'm kind of hungry from the ride.  Jason?"

The blond hair, blue-eyed friend gave Jaime a squeeze.  "Sure.  Besides, you'll need it for tonight."

Jaime cringed inwardly at the thought.  "Yeah," Jaime laughed half-heartedly.  "Can't wait."

Elizabeth looked at both of them quizzically and then proceeded downstairs.  Jaime followed behind Jason and Donnie.

_Oh God, give me the strength to get through this all.  Please_.

***

Elizabeth felt distracted throughout the supper.  Jason's comment caught her off guard.  Though she quickly realized that the two friends would be _sparring_, Elizabeth couldn't get rid of this empty feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jaime asked, pointing her fork at Elizabeth's untouched plate.

Elizabeth smiled and stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork.  "Sure am!" Elizabeth lied as she nabbed the freshly cooked piece of meat with her teeth.

Jaime looked at her and smirked.  Elizabeth frowned.  _Why would she smirk like that?_

Jason' leaned over and said something, though Elizabeth didn't quite catch it.  Jaime rolled her eyes and hit him.  "Get out of here!" Jaime squealed.

Jason locked eyes with Elizabeth.  She couldn't read his face, but even though he seemed so close, Elizabeth couldn't have felt further away.

"Hey, Elizabeth?"  Jaime's voice snapped Elizabeth out of her thoughts.  "Did I see a garment bag in your room?"

Elizabeth nodded.  "Yes.  It was a present from a friend."

Her eyes peered over the table of Jason who met her gaze once more.

"What is it for?"

Elizabeth weighed her answer.  Jaime seemed so much livelier than she'd been in days.  Elizabeth didn't want to ruin it.  "It was for an invitation to dinner."

Jaime raised her eyebrows.  "Wow must have been some dinner to need a fancy dress."

"Actually," Elizabeth lit up.  "It was in honor of royalty.  You won't guess who!" Elizabeth laughed.

This seemed to intrigue Jaime.  "Who?"

Elizabeth dabbed her lips with a napkin and smiled.  "Nikolas and Gia!" she exclaimed.

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope.  They're in Italy."

"Well how come you didn't invite them to vis…it?  Jaime's voice trailed off and silence filled the small dining room.

"I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have brought it up," Elizabeth apologized.

Jaime set her napkin on the table and excused herself.  "I think I'll read in my room for a bit before our '_date'_ tonight," Jaime explained to Jason.  He nodded.

As Elizabeth waited for the maid to clear the dishes, she sighed.  _Why did she always put her foot in her mouth?_

The table had been cleared and only Jason and Elizabeth remained.

"I'm sorry Jason," Elizabeth moaned.  "I should have changed the subject."

Jason shook his head.  "Why?" he asked.

"Because it brought up the kidnapping!"

Jason sighed this time.  "Elizabeth, Jaime's a strong woman.  She can handle it.  She _has_ to."

Elizabeth rose from her chair and walked over to the window behind Jason.  "But I don't have to be the one to push her.  I don't have to make her face it until she's ready."

She felt him behind her.  "That's something she'll never be ready for.  No one's ready to face a horrible experience like that.  But if she's got friends how love her and support her, Jaime will try.  We'll make her ready," he whispered, placing a butterfly kiss on the crown of her head.

Elizabeth imagined Jason's arms enfolding her body within his embrace, but all she could feel were her own hands around her.  She turned around and opened her mouth to say something to Jason, but he had walked into the other room to make a call.

_Yeah.  Sometimes we need people, friends to make us ready to face something._


	11. 51

__

"Rosco?" Jamie called peering down at the garden from her window.

The shadowy figure beckoned to her. Jaime silently crept down the stairs. As she walked out into the garden, Jaime felt the damp grass tickle the bottom of her feet. "Who's out here?"

Suddenly the darkened figure appeared from behind a tree. "Jaime," he whispered.

As she wearily approached the stranger, Jaime felt an unusual pull toward him. It was as though she floated across the garden into the waiting arms of the faceless stranger. "Who are you?" Jaime demanded.

The moonlight then lit across her face. "You know who it is…"

Jaime gasped and suddenly found herself face to face with Jason. "Jason?"

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. "You were kind of talking in your sleep."

"What?" Jaime asked confused. She sat up and looked around. _Why was she lying down? Why was she in her bedroom?_ "How did I get here?"

Jason smiled. "You've been up here since supper. Why?"

Jaime rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "No," she said groggily. "Never mind. I must have been dreaming."

"Okay," Jason said slowly. "Did you want to talk about it?"

Jaime sat silently for a moment, her thoughts on a distant memory. Then with a jolt she shook her head and smiled at Jason. "No that's okay," she said dismissively, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

She rose from her bed and walked over to her dresser. Grabbing an elastic and a brush she pulled her long thick black hair into a ponytail. "Besides," Jaime chuckled. "You're due for a whoopin'!"

Jason smirked as he stood up. "Oh really? I don't know about that!"

Jaime bit her lip. "Believe it!" she laughed. "No holding back tonight."

His eyes widened and he shook his head as he stretched out. "I don't know about that Ms. Nam. I happen to have been working out."

Jaie rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully out the door. "I'll meet you in the gym in 5 then?" Jaime sighed. "Then we'll see who's getting who!"

As soon as the door closed, Jaime rested her head on the back of the door. An image of Rosco's face flashed before her. Jaime shook her head and went to change for her sparring match.

***

Jason wiped the sweat from his eyes. "You're a little rusty there," he teased Jaime.

His sparring partner was not amused. "You try being locked in a room for almost 2 weeks and then you tell me I'm rusty!" Jaime challenged.

Jason smirked, but quickly raised his left arm to block the oncoming right hook. "It's good to hear you joke about it," he siad as he threw a couple of jabs to keep her off guard and surprised her with a kick to the calf.

Jaime swiveled and tagged him on his side. "I guess. I'm tired of people asking FYI, though."

Jason's vision was focused on Jaime's moving shoulders, trying to anticipate her next attack. "It's not good to keep things bottled up you know?"

Suddenly Jaime's guard dropped and she was holding her stomach laughing. "Do you know how ironic that is _coming_ from _you_?" Jaime asked.

Jason paused and looked at Jaime, who was now crouched down on one knee. "Breather?" Jason suggested.

Jaime nodded. "Jason, what if I kept asking about things you didn't want to think about? Like, Are you and Elizabeth _ever_ going to get together?" Jaime continued and plied him with inane questions until Jason put up his hands in mock surrender.

"All right! All right!" Jason laughed, throwing Jaime a towel. "But you do admit that you've got to let it out sometime?"

Jaime mopped the sweat off her forehead with the edge of the towel she'd just thrown around her neck. "Again, no. I don't!" she sighed. "Look, this is just something I don't want to talk about or even think about. It's bad enough I have to dream about it, I don't want to think about it during my waking moments too."

Jason nodded his head. "I'm sorry. But I'm just worried. You've been pretending it's okay, when I know it isn't. The dreams prove it. Maybe it'll help to talk it out?" Jason coaxed. "You know I'm good at keeping secrets."

Jaime peered at him in such a hopeless state that Jason's chest tightened. He could kill Rosco for doing this to her. _If he ever got his hands on him…_

"There isn't much to tell," Jaime finally spoke, "I woke up in this dingy basement blindfolded. Then they moved me upstairs into a different room. I was kept in there the remainder of the stay."

__

Stay? Jason was confused. "Don't you mean _kidnapping_?"

Jaime looked hesitant, like she was hiding something. "I guess. But that's just it. I mean he threatened me in the beginning, but he was nice most of the time. And Donnie told me there was no ransom demand. So what was he after? I got the feeling that someone else was running the show. He was _pretty_ decent."

Her voice trailed off as she shrugged. "You can't be serious Jaime! He kills people for a living. He's ruthless. He wasn't Sorel's enforcer for nothing!"

He hated the words that seemed to be pouring out of her mouth. Her demeanor, her eyes, everything told him that Jaime didn't blame Rosco for the kidnapping. _He had her completely snowed._ Yet what was he after? Jason shook his head. _He would figure that out soon enough._ "He kidnapped you Jaime, and that's it! There's no hidden motives. He hated your father and that was the reason he took you."

Jaime drank out of her water bottle seemingly unreponsive to the facts. "And _I'm okay_. Can we stop talking about this and get back to this?" Jaime challenged.

Jason reluctantly agreed. They fought for another 15 minutes. Jaime seemed more focused, more intense after their discussion. Suddenly Jaime dropped her guard before Jason realized it and his fist made contact with her jaw. "Are you all right?" Jason cried, dropping to the floor beside the dazed fighter.

"Uh," Jaime stumbled. "Yeah. I think so. Think we could call it a draw?"

"I don't know, I've got you right where I want you!" Jason teased. "Are you forfeiting?"

Jaime rolled her eyes. "Hey I thought I was supposed to take it easy? Wasn't quite expecting to get knocked a round when calling a time out?" she laughed, holding her jaw.

He examined her face. "I don't think I hit you hard enough to cause a bruise," Jason commented.

"Well that's a relief!" Jaime said sarcastically. "Help me up!"

Jason pulled her to her feet. "Do you think you can make it to your room all right?"

Jaime it him. "I'm not a sissy. I can take a hit." Jaime stuck her tongue out before she disappeared through the door.

Jason also headed back to his room to clean up. As he was about to head to the shower, there was a quiet knock on the door. Jason pulled a bathrobe on and jogged over to the entrance. "Yes?" Jason greeted as he opened the door.

Standing in the doorway was an embarrassed Elizabeth. "Hey Jason," she smiled sheepishly. "I can come back…sorry." Elizabeth turned around to leave, but Jason pulled her into his room.

"No, it's okay. What's wrong?" Jason frowned.

Elizabeth swallowed, "I, uh, was wondering if Jaime had said anything?" she inquired nervously. As Elizabeth surveyed the room, Jason could feel her awkwardness.

Jason shook his head. "No. Well, no, she something about it. But she should be the one to tell you," he explained.

He hated not telling her, but Jason couldn't break Jaime's trust.

Elizabeth shook her head profusely and protested. "No Jason! I totally understand! I mean, I know how great it is to know that I can talk to you without having to worry about you telling anyone what I might have said."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad. I think she just needs time," he explained scratching his head.

Elizabeth smiled in return. "That's okay."

Unexpectedly an awkward silence fell upon them. "Well, uh," Elizabeth stuttered, finally breaking the silence. "I'd better get going. You probably want to shower."

Elizabeth blushed, which made Jason smile. "Wait," Jason exclaimed, reaching out to stop the exiting brunette.

"What?"

Jason felt his heart beat faster with Elizabeth an arm's length away. "I was just thinking you maybe could talk to her," Jason suggested. "I got the feeling she was hiding something and I think that she might not feel as awkward talking to you about it?"

Elizabeth's grey eyes twinkled as she nodded. "Sure!" Elizabeth agreed.

Jason smiled. "Great."

His hand lingered on her arm. "Well," Jason mumbled. "Goodnight."

Elizabeth tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Yeah," she grinned. "Goodnight."

Jason waited until Elizabeth closed the door before heading to the shower. _He would need a cold one tonight._


	12. 52

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Fifty Two 

Elizabeth lay in bed pondering how she might bring up the subject of the kidnapping with Jaime.  She had never felt so happy.  Last night when Jason suggested she talk with Jaime, Elizabeth felt like it was a compliment.  But last night she had felt left out when Jason and Jaime went off to spar.  

Propping herself up against the wall, Elizabeth sat with her arms around an extra pillow.  'How can I get Jaime to open up?' Elizabeth asked herself.  A quiet knock on the door and then the appearance of Marina with a tray of food interrupted her thoughts.  "Did I wake you Signorina?" Marina asked cheerfully.

Elizabeth stretched out and collapsed back onto the mound of pillows piled on her bed.  "No.  I was awake Marina!" Elizabeth chirped.  "Is Jaime up yet?"

Marina set the tray down in Elizabeth's lap.  "Yes.  She's gone for a run.  Ms. Nam should be back in a few minutes."  

The maid walked over to the cream-coloured curtains and tied them back with the ribbons, which hung on the window frames.  "I see her coming up the front driveway right now!" Marina informed, pointing out the window and then waving.

**~~**

Elizabeth bounded down the stairs in time to meet Jaime going up.  "Hey, did you have a good run?" Elizabeth inquired.

Jaime nodded.  "Yeah, it always feels good to get outside.  It's so beautiful out here.  I almost forgot how beautiful."

Elizabeth studied her friend.  Jaime seemed distant again and Elizabeth didn't quite know what to do.

"Hey, uh, Jason has some stuff to do today, so he can't come with us," Jaime suddenly informed, snapping back into their conversation.

"We have plans?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

Jaime hadn't been up to sightseeing lately and barely ever left the garden.

"Yeah.  Of course!" Jaime exclaimed.  "Why wouldn't we?  We've only got like, oh, 3 days before we've got to head back to Port Charles."

Jaime laughed absurdly at Elizabeth.  "Be ready in 20 minutes!" Jaime yelled as she jogged up the stairs.

Elizabeth watched her disappear beyond the corner of the red hallway corridor.  "Elizabeth?" Jason called.

Startled, Elizabeth turned her head to find Jason standing at the bottom of the stairs in his leather jacket and black jeans.  _Same old Jason_.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth replied.  "I heard you were going out today?"

Jason nodded.  "Yeah, I've got a couple of errands to run.  I think I might have got a lead on Rosco and Mr. Nam needs to see me," Jason explained.

Elizabeth frowned.  "You're not going to see him are you?" Elizabeth gasped.  "Jason, I know you know him, but it doesn't mean you should go see him.  I mean, he…he killed a man, for no reason!"

Jason remained stoic.  "I have to," he stated.  "Now listen, I want you and Jaime to take one of my men with you when you go sightseeing.  You won't notice him, but he'll be watching you.  I don't see how this could be over."

Elizabeth swallowed and walked down the last few steps to the main floor.  "What do you _mean_, you don't see how this could be over?  Do you think he'll try to get her back?  Kidnap her again?" Elizabeth whispered.

Jason said nothing.

Elizabeth ran her hand through her hair and bit her lip.  "But Jason, shouldn't we just _leave_…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Jaime pouted.  "We can't leave before I show you the rest of Venice!"

Elizabeth and Jason looked at each other and she felt an understanding pass between them.  They wouldn't alarm her with their thoughts.  "Oh, no.  I was just kind of getting worried that Gram's hasn't called.  You know my Grams!" Elizabeth chuckled uncomfortably.

Jaime peered at the two worried conspirators and shook her head.  "No worries.  Really!" Jaime dismissed.  "Why don't you call her now, before we leave.  I've got a million things for us to see."

**~~**

Elizabeth was excited as Jaime began listing off the places, which they would visit.  They'd already taken a gondola ride to the only vineyard in Venice, the San Francisco Della Vigna.  The vines of luscious grapes were already soon to be ripe for harvest.  And Jaime also took her to the Basilica di Santa Maria Gloriosa dei Frari, a beautiful period monastery.  Elizabeth forgot all about the horrible events of the past weeks.

"Are you ready for the last place?" Jaime exclaimed, as they hopped into the black sedan.

Elizabeth felt a huge grin appear on her face.  "Yeah!  Jaime, I can't believe there are so many places like this here?"

Jaime nodded and started up the engine.  "Yeah, they just don't make these things anymore!" Jaime agreed, peering up at the monastery one more time.

"So what's the last place we're heading to?" Elizabeth looked on the map she carried with her.  She had been marking with a highlighter, places which Jason and Jaime had taken her during her stay in Italy.

"The last one's a secret.  The only thing I can tell you about it is that it's one of my favorite places to go."

Elizabeth bit her lip and grinned.  "Well then what are we waiting for?" Elizabeth laughed.  "Let's go!"

**~~**

Elizabeth's gaze climbed the immense structure.  It was large, with arches and pillars ornamenting the front of the building.  It took Elizabeth's breath away.  "What is it?" she whispered.

Jaime opened the driver side door and leaning on the roof of the car she smiled.  "It's called the Ca' Cornaro Spinelli.  But it's better known as the 'Non Noblis Domine'."

Elizabeth exited the car and walked toward the building until she found the bank of the canal.  The Great Canal filled the gap between the beautiful building and the two awestruck admirers.  "Do you know anything about it?" Elizabeth asked.

Jaime sat down beside her.  "Its architect was Mauro Codessi.  He was commissioned by Pietro Lando to create this palace for his wife Bianca Cornaro.  They say it's called 'Non Noblis Domine', because of a psalm engraved in stone under one of the ground floor windows."

Elizabeth studied Jaime as she continued on with the history lesson about this historic palace.  

"Apparently a Florentine artist by the name of Giorgio Vasari was commissioned to paint 9 ceiling panels, but they were all but lost somewhere," Jaime rambled.

Jaime seemed as relaxed as she'd ever been, sitting on the bank of that Canal.

"And there's an atrium somewhere in there.  I've never been in there you know?" Jaime informed Elizabeth.

"Jaime?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Yeah?" Jaime replied, slowly turning to face Elizabeth.  Her eyes seemed drawn to the old building.

Elizabeth smiled hesitantly.  She didn't know if this was the right time to talk to her about the kidnapping, and Rosco.  "About the kidnapping…"

Jaime shook her head, not allowing Elizabeth to finish her thought.  "I don't want to talk about it.  Not here." Jaime motioned to the building.  

"You know this was the first place my Mom and I saw when we took in the sights of Venice?" Jaime stated wistfully before standing up and brushing the grass off her khaki shorts.  "We'd better get back."

Elizabeth nodded.  "I'm glad you took me here Jaime," Elizabeth smiled as Jaime began the long trip back to the villa.

Jaime closed her eyes for a second and turned to Elizabeth.  "I'm glad I have someone to share that with.  No one understand how much that place means to me.  You're the first person I've shared that with."

Elizabeth felt tears begin welling up inside her.  "I…I don't know what to say.  I can't believe that I would be the first person you would tell about it," Elizabeth gasped.

Jaime nodded.  "I think you understand.  I mean, you understand that there are some things…some people you just go back to when you think that all is lost, ya know?"

Elizabeth understood.  Jaime needed time with her mother.  It was a comfort thing.  She'd been through such an ordeal and to come back to a place where she experienced such peace and happiness with someone she loved, well, it was something no one could provide Jaime.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth didn't have a place specifically, but she did have a person, Jason.  He was there for her and was always there for her.  Jason was her rock.

"When we get back," Jaime whispered.  "I'll tell you the whole story."

***

Nik and Gia arrived back at Port Charles a couple of days ago.  Five days since the disastrous dinner and the appearance of Elizabeth and Jason together in Italy.  Neither of them wanted to leave, not when they'd heard so abruptly that Jaime maybe in trouble, but they couldn't seem to find out anything about any sort of kidnapping or fowl play.  'Definitely what you get when Jason Morgan is involved,' Nikolas grumbled.

"A penny for your thoughts Nikolas?" Gia whispered into her lover's ear.

Nikolas smiled and kissed his fiancée on the lips.  "Nothing.  I was just wondering if there was any news on Jaime.  I don't think anyone in Port Charles has heard anything, from Elizabeth or Jaime."

As they lounged in the large, stone office at Windemere, Gia caressed Nik's worry-creased face.  "Listen, they'll be fine.  I know you're worried, but what else could we do Nik?  We didn't even know where they were staying and you had guys looking everywhere."

Nik nodded.  "I know, but if Elizabeth is in trouble or in danger because of Jason…" Nik paused and he clenched his fist. "I will hurt him."

Gia was the one to nod this time.  "I know.  But you don't know what's going on and you can't just assume things.  Besides if something had happened to Elizabeth, don't you think Audrey would have heard about it by now?"

Nik pursed his lips.  "Not if Jason Morgan has anything to say about it!" Nik spat.  "He doesn't care about anyone than himself and his stupid mob boss!"

Embracing the tense Nikolas, Gia kissed him tenderly on the neck.  "Why are you so upset about Jason?" Gia laughed.  "I mean, at least he's there to keep her alive.  Liz is probably one of the few people that that blonde robot cares about."

Nikolas pulled out of the embrace.  "That's _not_ something _I_ want to take comfort in.  Gia, Liz is _Lucky's_ girl!"

Gia shrugged.  "From the looks of it, she's moved on!"

Nik slammed his fist on the desk.  "_No, she hasn't_.  Liz isn't thinking straight.  She's just mad at Lucky for being brainwashed.  She _still_ loves him," Nik protested.

Rubbing Nik's tense shoulders, Gia tried to soothe him.  "You're probably right.  Liz probably is on the rebound, but can you blame her?  I think that maybe Liz and Lucky have been through way too much.  There is such a thing as letting go, Nikolas."

She felt his shoulders slump in defeat.  "But it shouldn't have happened.  Gia," he sighed helplessly.  "It's my fault.  It's _all_ my fault.  And now I have to tell him that Liz is with Jason now?"

Gia sighed.  "I don't know.  Do you?  I mean you don't even know anything for sure!"

Nik nodded.  "I suppose.  But Liz is supposed to come back in a few days, and if she doesn't come back…what then?  I don't think Lucky should have to lose her after all of this!"

Gia swallowed and prayed.  She prayed that even though Jason was a mob boss's right hand man, he would bring Jaime and Elizabeth home safely, for all of their sakes.


	13. 53

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Fifty Three 

The ride home was full of silence and awkward conversation.  Jaime hated what had happened to her and how she couldn't forget.  All she wanted to do was forget.

"Jaime?  Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, as she stepped out of the sedan.  "You look a little distracted."

Jaime smiled.  "I'll be okay.  I…well, I just keep remembering things.  And I keep having these odd dreams.  I can't sleep at night."

Elizabeth nodded.  "I totally understand.  It was like that when I got raped a few years ago."

Jaime looked at Elizabeth.  She thought she recalled Elizabeth mentioning something along those lines, but wasn't quite sure.  "I guess.  It's just, well, with Rosco, it's different."

Jaime walked with Elizabeth into the warm house.  "It's…well, I don't hate him!" Jaime exclaimed in horror.  "How can I not _hate him for doing what he did to me?"_

Elizabeth put her arm around her shoulder.  "Did he hurt you Jaime?  Or…you know, try to you know…"

Jaime looked up at Elizabeth.  The unspeakable phrase that Elizabeth was unable to utter flew passed Jaime and she shook her head vehemently.  "Oh, no.  It wasn't like that!" Jaime denied.  She closed her eyes, and the rough, deliberate pulling on her shirt seemed to linger and then disappear.  "Someone tried to hurt me like that."

Elizabeth pulled her down onto the couch and handed her a near-by tissue.  "Who?" Elizabeth coaxed.  "What _happened Jaime?"_

The soft words and the warm soft arm around her brought the tears that Jaime thought she'd finished crying, tumbling down again.  "One of the guards attacked me."  She paused, wiping the tears away.  "He tried to…rape me."

Jaime felt Elizabeth's arms tense around her, supporting her.  She shrugged Elizabeth away.  "But that isn't what the problem is, Elizabeth!" Jaime jumped up from the couch and ran her fingers through her ebony hair.  "Rosco rescued me."

Elizabeth looked at her curiously and confused.  "Wait.  Do you mean, his thugs attacked you and he saved you?" Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief.

Jaime shook her head.  "He wasn't a jerk Elizabeth.  I've known him for a couple of years Liz and he's a ruthless and calculating man.  He's an enforcer, and for him to save me like that…it…I don't know Elizabeth.  I can't explain it."

Jaime walked towards the french doors that opened out into the garden.  "You know I hated him when he kidnapped me and then all of the sudden he was this _nice guy.  Not completely nice, but decent, which is not how I remember him.  And he took care of me.  I…I can't explain it, but I even felt."  Jaime took a deep breath.  "I felt __attracted to him!"  She shook her head at the memory._

Elizabeth seemed to shrink at the admittance.  "Wow!" Elizabeth exclaimed.  "I never expected that!"

Jaime turned around to face Elizabeth.  "You're not kidding me!  I would be repulsed if I weren't so confused."

Elizabeth shook her head.  "Don't be.  I mean, it happened to my best friend Emily.  Jason's sister?  It's almost like the Stockholm syndrome, identifying with your captors?" Elizabeth explained.  "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Jaime bit her lip.  She could only hope it was _that.  And that it had nothing to do with some twisted illogical emotional attachment.  "I think so.  Did she get over it?" Jaime inquired hopefully._

Elizabeth's face sunk.  "Uh, no.  They began dating."

Jaime laughed out loud.  "Thanks, that definitely puts it in _perspective," she replied sarcastically._

Elizabeth quickly shook her head.  "But they didn't last.  And it was different.  I mean, it was a freak thing with Emily and Zander.  Completely different from your situation with Rosco and the mob."

Jaime slumped into the cream colored couch.  "How so?  Did she kiss him before he decided to leave her alone in an abandoned villa?"

Elizabeth swallowed.  "You kissed him?"

Jaime nodded repulsively.  "Sort of.  _He_ kissed _me_.  Although I can't say that I hated it either."

Elizabeth drew herself closer to Jaime.  "I don't know what to say?" Elizabeth answered honestly.  "But what I think is that it's over and you realize that it was some messed up reality.  Something you wouldn't do if you weren't put in that position."

Jaime opened her mouth to answer, but the main door opened and closed in that moment.  She recognized the familiar leather jacket and jeans.  "Jason!" she sighed.  Jaime looked over at Elizabeth who seemed to want to hear more, but she shook her head and walked over to her male counterpart.  "Where have you been?"

Jason seemed to peer over her shoulder at Elizabeth and then quickly back at her.  "I went to see your father," Jason stated.

Jaime stopped in her tracks.  "You went to see _who_?"

"You heard me Jaime.  I went to see your father.  He had to be filled in on what went down and the progress in tracking Rosco."

Jaime tilted her head in disbelief.  "I can't believe you talked to him.  _Jason you know I don't want anything to do with him!" Jaime exclaimed.  "_And_ _what_ does he need to know?  I don't want you to go after Rosco.  I mean it Jason!"_

Jaime stared at the emotionless man in front of her and then peered over at the startled Elizabeth.  She bit her lip again and ran up the stairs to her room.

***

Elizabeth glared at Jason incredulously.  "Did you see that?"

Jason nodded.  "I can't say that I'm surprised."

Elizabeth peered at her frustrated friend.  "Why?"

Jason swallowed and took off his coat, slinging it over the empty chair, which stood close by.  "Jaime hates violence.  She always has and that's why she can't be around her father."

Elizabeth frowned.  "Well, if she hates violence, why does she fight?"

Jason sat down beside Elizabeth.  "Sparring is different.  She does it for self-defense, and Jaime doesn't like to use it unless she's provoked.  But she knows Mr. Nam's going to retaliate against Rosco if he ever finds him."

Elizabeth ran her fingers through her hair exhaling loudly.  "Is he close?"

Jason pursed his lips and shook his head.  "Luckily no.  Rosco has seemingly disappeared without a trace.  Which is good for him and Jaime.  I don't think she could take being responsible for someone's death."

Elizabeth couldn't believe how ruthless the distinguished elderly man could be.  "Couldn't she ask him not to do it?" she suggested.

Jason shook his head and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.  "It doesn't work that way," Jason stated.  "It's better if he just stays gone."

Elizabeth felt a shiver run down her spine.  "You know I was talking to Jaime before you came home."

Jason studied her intensely.  "And what did she say?  Did Jaime tell you what happened?"

Elizabeth knew that Jason was getting emotional, well, as emotional as he could be.  "One of Rosco's men tried to hurt her," Elizabeth said cautiously.  "But Rosco put a stop to it."

Jason's fist was clenched tightly against his thigh.  "And…" Jason waited for more.

"And apparently, Rosco kissed her."

Elizabeth could tell that Jason was upset at the presumptuous nature of her assailant.  "Did it go any further than that?" Jason inquired anxiously.

She shook her head.  "No.  What are you going to do Jason?" Elizabeth asked curiously.  "Jaime _did_ say she didn't want anyone to go after him."

Jason closed his eyes and rubbed his thighs as if wiping some dirt off his palms.  "I don't know.  I _should_ find him, if not just to warn him.  I should make him pay...."  He spoke hesitantly, uncertain of his course.  "I…"

At that moment Jaime returned down the stairs, her face slightly blotchy from the tears, but more or less, composed.  "You are going to do nothing."

The statement hung in the air as the group of friends stood and sat motionless.  Jason nodded slightly towards Jaime.  "I know you…"

Jason didn't finish before Jaime shook her head and interrupted.  "It's exactly how I said it would be."  The firmness and the authority that seemed to surround Jaime left Elizabeth nervous.  "We're going home in two days and then everything will be over.  I'll be fine and we'll go back to doing what we were doing."

With that final word, Jaime excused herself and silently made her way towards the quiet garden.  Elizabeth and Jason were left with nothing else, but worry for their hurting friend.


	14. 54

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Fifty Four 

Lucky had been seeing Kevin for a month now and progress was slowly being made.  They slowly worked their way through the brainwashing process, which Helena had explained to them.  It wasn't as easy to undo the mess within Lucky's mind rather than to induce it.  "Do you recall the events in linear time now?"  Kevin inquired reclining in his chair.

Lucky slouched in the cushioned chair, which had been his home for the past month.  "I remember everything now."

Kevin nodded.  "I'm glad.  Now how about attaching emotions to those memories?"

Lucky frowned.  "I can feel somethings," sighed Lucky, "but there is still some I don't know, '_looking through a glass window'_ feeling that goes with the memories.  The stronger ones, like ones with my Mom and Dad, seem to come back quicker and I feel stronger emotions along side them."

Kevin interrupted.  "But not like normal huh?"

Lucky smiled weakly at Kevin.  He appreciated all of his help, but sometimes he just wanted to throw things.  In the last month, Lucky had been talking until his face turned blue.  And though he'd made progress, Lucky just didn't think it was fast enough.  Obviously it was written on Lucky's face because just then, Kevin said some words of encouragement.  "Lucky, this will take time.  We can't rush this.  At this point, I'd have to say we've made a large amount of progress."

Lucky looked at his watch.  "Time's up doc."

Kevin shook his head.  "I'm telling you, don't push yourself too hard to remember and feel things.  It can only set you back."

Lucky nodded distractedly.  "Thanks.  I'll see you next week."

As he exited the seemingly small room and into the foyer, Lucky couldn't help but become more determined.  Elizabeth return was tomorrow and he would greet her with a true kiss.

***

The last two days of their stay in Italy was of quiet preparation.  Elizabeth had managed to pack up most of the things she'd brought, plus a few special items, which she'd tucked away in a safe box.  She would send the box ahead of her, to her studio.  Elizabeth didn't want to take the chance of the airlines losing her luggage and her mementos of Italy.

"So are you ready to go?" Jason asked, grabbing one of her packed suitcases.

Elizabeth nodded silently wishing he'd go with them.  Jaime had proposed Jason also go with them, but he'd declined.  "Jason?"  Elizabeth stopped at the top of the stairs.  "How come you won't come with us?"

The question seemed to somber Jason a moment.  "I've still got things I need to do here."

As they packed everything in the familiar black sedan, Elizabeth found herself standing face to face with Jason.  "Will you come visit soon?" Elizabeth pouted.

Jason cracked a smile.  "I promise."

"You promise what?" Jaime asked bounding down the stairs.  The prospect of returning to Port Charles seemed to agree with Jaime.

Elizabeth and Jason turned around to look at their friend.  "He promised to come visit soon, hopefully after finishing business in Italy."  Elizabeth smirked.  "I have a witness.  Now you _have_ to keep your promise."

Jason sighed.  "I always keep my promises Elizabeth," he pointed out and embraced Jaime.  "Now be safe and I'll see you soon."

Elizabeth watched Jaime and Jason say their goodbyes.  She hated the thought of saying goodbye.  She didn't want to do it.

"Your turn," Jaime chirped as she hopped into the backseat of the sedan.

Elizabeth faced Jason once more, this time her stomach was churning and she felt nauseous.  "Tell me I'll see you again soon."

Jason looked away for a moment.  "I don't know."  He paused for a moment and continued.  "Hopefully I'll be able to tie up loose ends over here and then I don't know.  Sonny's got things, you know?"

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and waited for his strong arms to hold her.  "I'll take that as a yes," she laughed.  "I'll miss you Jason.  Don't be a stranger."

As she pulled away, Jason was left behind brooding and pensive.  Elizabeth got into the sedan and waved goodbye along with Jaime.  Jason smiled and lifted a hand up in acknowledgment.

"Jaime," Elizabeth sighed as she turned around in her seat.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to miss Italy."

Jaime nodded.  "Yeah, me too."

***

Nikolas stopped in to pick up a coffee at Kelly's that morning.  Gia and her mother had gone out for brunch and he'd been left to his lonesome at Windymere.  As the steaming cup of java rose to awake his senses, out of the corner of his eye, Nik spotted Lucky.  "Lucky!" he shouted, as Nik exited the coffee shop.

Lucky turned around and found Nik running up to him.  "Oh, so the Prince returns!" he joked.

Nikolas grinned.  "How's it going?  Sorry I haven't called you since I got back.  I've been pretty busy at Windymere catching up on all the work that's stacked up on my desk."

Lucky nodded his head.  "Can't say I'm the worse for wear."

Nikolas took a sip of his coffee.  "Have you been getting anywhere with Kevin."

Suddenly his brother's face clouded over.  "I don't want to talk about it."  Then like the blink of an eye, Lucky's face brightened.  "So how was Italy?  The big formal dinner?"

Now it was Nikolas's face to darken.  "Uh, it was nothing special."

Lucky frowned.  "Did you bump into Jaime and Elizabeth?  I know it's a big country, but it would be funny if you did."

His mind raced, trying to figure out how to change the subject about Elizabeth.  "Uh, so Mom's been pretty busy with the Deception campaign?" Nikolas inquired uneasily.

Lucky chuckled.  "What's the matter with you Nikolas?  It's like you've seen a ghost.  Did you _actually_ see Elizabeth and Jaime?" he asked incredulously.

Nikolas rubbed his mouth; he couldn't lie to Lucky.  "Yeah, sort of."

"What do you mean '_sort of_'?" Lucky scoffed.  "You either did or didn't."

Nikolas finished off his coffee and chucked it into a near by garbage can.  "Well.  I saw her for a brief moment."

Lucky's eyes brightened.  "And how was their trip?"

Clearing his throat, Nikolas smiled half-heartedly.  "Apparently well, until later."

"What do you mean?  Did something happen?"

Nikolas didn't know how to break it to Lucky.  "Well, she was with someone when I saw her."

Lucky nodded.  "Jaime.  So?"

Shaking his head, Nikolas blurted out, "It was Jason."

Lucky stood there speechless.  "Jason?"  His face was an array of changing emotions.  Nikolas saw his shock, anger, and fear.

"Lucky, I'm sure it was just a coincidence.  I mean, Jaime's missing and I guess Jason knew her and was looking for her with Elizabeth," Nikolas said soothingly.

Lucky closed his eyes.  "Jaime's missing?  And Elizabeth's with Jason?"  He shook his head.  "And _why_ are you back in Port Charles?" he replied angrily.

Nikolas sighed.  "There was nothing I could do!" he exclaimed.  "They left without a trace.  I got every man I had on it and they couldn't trace Jason down with a fine toothcomb.  He's good."

Lucky threw his hands up.  "All you can say is '_he's good_'?" Lucky yelled exasperated.  "The girls are in danger and that's all you  have to say?"

"Look," Nikolas said calmly, "I've still got my people on it.  They're going to phone me if they've got any leads."

"So you can what?  Jet back over there?"

Nikolas frowned.  "Hey!" Nikolas yelled curtly.  "If you're mad about Jason and Elizabeth, don't take it out on me.  I didn't like it either.  But if you hadn't noticed, Elizabeth has a tendency to do her own thing when it comes to Jason."

Lucky stared at Nikolas for a moment and then exhaled loudly.  "You're right," said Lucky.  "I'm sorry I was jumping all over you about it.  It's just, well, I'm starting to remember and now it's just the thought of losing a chance to make it up to her."

Nikolas patted Lucky on the back.  "You'll get your chance Lucky.  I'm sure you will."

***

Jaime was relieved to jump on the plane that evening.  She didn't think she'd get away without another visit from her father.  It had been an uneventful flight back though.  As she looked out the window, Jaime could make out the city lights of Port Charles.  "Port Charles here we come," she whispered to herself.

"Mmm, are we already home?" Elizabeth asked groggily.

Jaime chuckled.  "Yup.  We're almost ready to land.  Hey, you know I forgot something."

Elizabeth looked at her.  "What?"

"Who's picking us up?"

Elizabeth rubbed her neck.  "I think Jason arranged for Sonny to pick us up and drop us off."

Jaime's mouth opened into a silent 'oh'.  "What about your Grandmother?  Or what about Lucky?"

Suddenly Elizabeth's eyes opened wide.  "Nikolas!"

Jaime shook her head.  "What about Nikolas?"

Elizabeth swallowed.  "He knew that you got kidnapped and I'm sure he's got everyone worried that you're hurt or that I'm in danger."

Jaime tucked her leg underneath her.  "Didn't you phone him after you found me?" 

Elizabeth's long, wavy chestnut hair fell over her eyes as she shook her head.  "I totally forgot!"

Jaime bit her lip.  "We could phone them at the airport?"

Elizabeth nodded.  "Yeah, we can do that."

Jaime had to stifle her amusement at the amount of worry that seemed to settle upon Elizabeth after the memory lapse.  "Don't worry Elizabeth.  It's not like you've hurt anyone.  You've just made them worry a bit."


	15. 55

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Fifty Five 

It was weird to be home.  Elizabeth felt like she'd been in a dream for the past four months.  With all the excitement of seeing Jason again and then the kidnapping, Elizabeth didn't quite know how she'd settle back into the swing of things.  After picking up their luggage, Elizabeth waited for Sonny's men to spot them.

"Elizabeth!" a familiar voice called.

Elizabeth peered ahead and saw Lucky running towards them.  "Lucky?" she gasped.

Elizabeth looked over at Jaime whose eyes were wide in confusion.  "Don't look at me.  He's the one calling your name."  Jaime shrugged.

With much energy, Elizabeth plastered a smile on her face.  "Lucky!" laughed Elizabeth half-heartedly.  "What are you doing here?"

Lucky didn't answer as he closed his arms around her and squeezed her tightly.  "I'm so glad you're safe!" he whispered, kissing her passionately on the lips.

The kiss caught Elizabeth by surprise.  As she pushed him arms' length away, Elizabeth frowned.  "What was that?"

Lucky looked at her confused.  "I'm just welcoming you back.  I thought you might not come back."

Elizabeth was confused and as she looked over at Jaime, her eyes widened and she had realized that Nikolas had told Lucky about the kidnapping and Jason.  "Look Lucky," Elizabeth began, but was interrupted by Nikolas and Gia calling to them.

Nikolas and Gia jogged across the airport to join the small reunion.  Both Gia and Nik looked relieved when Jaime poked her head up from her carry-on bag.  "Hey guys!"

Nik and Gia looked at each other before breaking out laughing.  "Is that all you can say?  'Hey guys'?"

Nikolas hugged Jaime and then Elizabeth.  "I'm so glad you're safe."

With all this attention on the two arrivals, the tall dark-haired man standing just outside the fray was almost missed.  "Excuse me?" the man interrupted.

Elizabeth smiled.  "Uh yes.  Can we help you?"

The man smiled.  "I'm looking for Jaime and Elizabeth.  You seemed to match their description," he explained.

Elizabeth looked over at Jaime and shrugged.  "That's us!"

Suddenly Nikolas stepped in front of Elizabeth and inches away from the stranger's face.  "And your point?  Why don't you go sell it somewhere else."

"Nikolas!" Elizabeth said through gritted teeth.  "Don't be so rude."  Elizabeth smiled in apology.  She recognized him.  Johnny!  "I'm sorry, Johnny isn't it?"

The man smiled.  "Yes."

Elizabeth held her index finger up, signalling for him to wait.  "I'll just be a second.  I think Jaime's ready to put her bags in the car though."  

Jaime frowned.  "Hey! Wait a minute!"  Elizabeth mouthed to Johnny to show her to the car.  And as requested Johnny in a grand sweeping motion with his hand pointed to the exit, prompting Jaime to reluctantly acquiesce.

"Wait a minute," Lucky exclaimed.  "We came to give you a ride home!"

Elizabeth sighed.  "Look guys."  Elizabeth studied each of her long time friends.  "Jaime and I arranged for a ride already.  And it would be rude to refuse now that they sent someone."

Lying seemed to come easily right then.  Elizabeth just didn't feel like receiving the Grand Inquisition from Lucky or Nikolas.  Nikolas shook his head.  "I can give him a tip and it'll be fine!" Nikolas shrugged reaching into this pocket for his wallet.

Elizabeth grabbed Nikola's arm.  "No!"  She smiled politely.  "Really, it's fine.  I'm beat and so is Jaime.  We wouldn't be much company."  Elizabeth picked up her backpack and her suitcase. "I'm going with Johnny and I'll see you tomorrow. 'Kay?"

From the looks on each of her friend's faces, they were not happy about this turn in events.   Elizabeth felt a twinge of guilt as she walked with her friends out the door.  "I'll see you guys later?" offered Elizabeth as she opened the black limousine door."

Nikolas frowned.  "Is he one of Sonny's henchmen?" accused Nikolas.  "I thought he looked familiar!"

Elizabeth swallowed.  "He's just giving us a ride home."

Lucky shook his head.  "You'd rather go home with a stranger that kills people for a living, rather than your friends?  I think that is saying a lot!" spat Lucky.

Suddenly Elizabeth stepped towards Lucky.  "You know nothing about my friends!" exclaimed Elizabeth.  She paused a moment and shook her head.  "My life doesn't revolve around you guys.  You aren't my only friends.  And I don't go telling you who you can and can't be friends with do I?"

Gia separated Lucky and Elizabeth as the tension began to rise.  "That's not what they're doing Elizabeth," defended Gia.  "They're just worried about you.  Especially about what happened in Italy, don't you think you've had enough danger?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  "Let me just clarify where we stand okay guys.  Jaime wasn't hurt, we found her safe and sound.  I was never in any real danger because Jason was there to protect me.  You guys don't want to understand this, but I can be friends' with Jason Morgan and you.  I want to be, but you guys aren't making this easy.  Please, just let this go.  I love you guys and I don't want it to be a tug-o-war.  Because none of us are going to win that way."

With that, Elizabeth slid into the black leather seat of Sonny's limo and closed the door and almost regretted the long awaited return home.

**~~~**

"Jason did you find him?" Sonny asked over the phone.

There was silence.  "No, uh, not yet," Jason replied.  He rubbed his face.  It had been three days since their closest lead to Rosco.  Then the trail went cold.  It was like he disappeared off the face of the earth.  "I can't say that I'll be even close.  I've questioned most of the people who can be traced back to Rosco and every single one of them turned up nothing.  Apparently Rosco took his right-hand man and dropped everyone else.  At least that's the way he's made it look.  Lee has gotten to a number of them and most of those are in hiding now."

Sonny shook his head.  "Jason, if there's nothing to lead you to Rosco and the trail's gone cold, then I think we might need to drop it."

Sonny knew Jason wouldn't be happy with that, but he needed him in Port Charles.  Since Jason's necessary departure, Sonny's business was getting a little untidy.  Jason's skills were needed for the coffee business and it also benefited Sonny to have his right-hand man in town to go over other things, business and personal.

"Sonny," Jason hesitated.  "I think it's best that I stay out of Port Charles right now."

Sonny rubbed his rough chin; he hadn't had time that morning to shave.  "It's not a request Jason.  I need you here," declared Sonny into the mouthpiece.

Jason closed his eyes and sighed.  He knew Sonny wouldn't ask, if he wasn't needed.  "You're right.  There's nothing else I can do here.  I'll catch the next flight to Port Charles."

Sonny smiled.  "See, I knew you'd see it my way," he chuckled.

"Yeah, right.  Did the girls get home safely?" Jason's thoughts turned to the Elizabeth and Jaime whom he'd just bid farewell to.

Sonny paused.  "Which one do you want to know about?" laughed Sonny.  "How come you didn't come home with them anyway?  If you're so worried?"

Jason was speechless.  He didn't know what to say.  Part of him wanted with everything he had to go with them, but he felt he had a duty to make sure Rosco was out of the picture and also, give Elizabeth some space.  She didn't need to start a new relationship when she'd just gotten out of such a serious one, just a month ago.  "Business here and well, she needs her space," Jason finally admitted.

Sonny nodded, though Jason couldn't see him do it.  "Well, I think you need to get your butt in gear and fly your way back here."

Jason agreed.  "I'll see you in a couple of days.  I just have to tie up some loose ends here."

Sonny finished his conversation with Jason when someone knocked at the door.  "Who is it?"  Johnny peered in and revealed a petite Asian woman.  "Jaime Nam?" Johnny announced.  Sonny nodded and motioned his surprise guest in.

"What can I do for you Ms. Nam?" Sonny asked.

The girl seemed timid, but confident at the same time.  "Please, call me Jaime.  After all, you did help to find me," Jaime offered.

Sonny nodded.  "Okay Jaime, what can I do for you?"

The daughter of the re-known Lee Nam seemed to collect her thoughts before opening her mouth.  "I just wanted to," she paused, "to thank you for sending help when Jason was looking for me.  You really didn't have to."

Sonny smiled and laughed.  "Now how could I let one of my friends' friend go missing?  It's just not right."

Jaime nodded.  "Well thank you anyway."  The woman walked towards the door, but before she reached for the doorknob, Jaime turned around opened her mouth to say something.  But before she could utter another word, Jaime was bowled over by Alexis, who'd entered without knocking.

His attorney smiled sheepishly and grabbed Jaime's shoulders to steady the girl.  "Sorry!" Alexis gasped.  "Seriously, I didn't mean to do that."

Jaime nodded.  "I'd better go now.  Thank you again."

Sonny shook his head and chuckled.  He started to walk Ms. Nam to the elevator, while motioning Alexis to sit down on the couch.  "I'll be with you in a minute," said Sonny to Alexis.

The fidgety attorney sat down rigidly.  "I'll be here," chirped Alexis.

Sonny shook Jaime's hand and smiled.  "It's a pleasure and honor to meet Lee's daughter," offered Sonny.

Jaime frowned.  "I don't know how honorable it is, but it was a pleasure to meet you.  You're everything I've heard said about you."

Sonny smirked.  "Is that a good thing?"

Jaime bit her lip.  "I don't know.  I haven't decided," she laughed as she walked into the elevator. "Tell your friend there, that I'd be uneasy around you to.  So I don't hold it against her."

Sonny nodded and watched the elevator doors close.  Definitely her father's daughter, thought Sonny.


	16. 56

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Fifty Six 

Elizabeth unpacked her clothes, throwing most of it into the hamper.  When she had taken care of her suitcases, Elizabeth opened the parcel she had sent home by mail.  Carefully, Elizabeth unpacked each item.  There were small glass ornaments, decorations and trinkets individually wrapped.  There were also unique objects that only an Italian artisan could have produced.  Lastly, Elizabeth pulled out a large item, bound in thick towels.  Elizabeth held the delicately blown vase in the palm of her hands.  It was beautiful.

After admiring Jason's gift for a moment, Elizabeth set the vase down gently on the coffee table.  It brought back the memories of Italy flooding back.  Elizabeth sighed. 'That was enough daydreaming,' thought Elizabeth as she stood up and surveyed her disheveled studio.  A pile of newspapers, flyers, and junk mail had piled up beside her door and there were various piles of clothing; ranging from clean to Salvation Army.  She scratched her head and began to dig into the unmoving masses.  Elizabeth had now wished she's unpacked right away, instead of waiting a few days.

She'd slept most of the first day away.  Elizabeth noticed the time difference returning to Port Charles, then when she had arrived in Italy.  When she'd finally tidied her studio, Elizabeth fell onto the couch.  It was exhausting, putting things away.

As she lay on her stomach, Elizabeth glanced over by the oval mirror, which sat above her sink.  Right beside the mirror, hung a black garment bag.  She'd placed it there when she came into her studio and had forgotten all about it in the fury of unpacking.

Elizabeth arose from the couch and stood gazing at the lonely black bag.  She lightly fingered the zipper and images of Jason's face appeared in her mind.  Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her and closed her eyes.  She could remember the feeling of Jason's strong arms around her, holding her tightly, like he'd never let go.  He looked so handsome standing at the bottom of those stairs in his tuxedo – even if he did keep pulling at the collar.

Elizabeth pulled the delicate dress out of its protective shell.  She smiled as she held it against her body, studying herself in the nearby mirror.  It brought back memories of Isabella and the amount of joy her friend seemed to take in seeing Elizabeth in the lace dress.

_She missed Italy already_.

~~~

Jason settled back into Jakes quite easily.  He was tired.  _He never did like air travel_.  He much preferred the open road.  As he unpacked in bare essentials, Jason couldn't help but feel like his visit to Port Charles would be full of the unexpected.  In fact, Jason felt like it would be more than just one of his '_visits_'.

~~~

The opening of Carly's nightclub _Fireworks_, brought an unexpected number of guests.  Of course there were the VIPs, Carly's friends and family, but along with the invited guests, stood a long line of younger and impatient teens and adults.  In a sectioned off area, there were also photographers and reporters shouting questions at the entering guests.  Carly had run down a list of '_requirements_' for Jaime and the other bouncers, before they opened the doors.  Jaime nodded and smiled, the list was few and far between, nothing Jaime hadn't seen before.

Jaime was also to use her own discretion when choosing from the line of either stylish high rollers to the kids off the street.  Her partner at the door for the night stood at the velvet rope, allowing those whom Jaime deemed worthy to be seen in Carly's club.  A lot of the crowd tried to bribe their way in, but Jaime sent those ones away.  She hated people like that.

"Jesse!  We've got about 8 more before we hit capacity.  I'll need you to keep the hounds at bay.  You can choose the last 6.  I've got the other two," yelled Jaime over the buzz of the crowd and the thumping of the bass from inside the club.  Jaime motioned two petite brunettes into the club.

The tall Italian brute nodded.  "_Shoore thing!_" replied Jesse with a thick Brooklyn accent.  Jaime handed Jesse the clipboard with the list of expected guests.  She had to ask Carly about two arrivals that weren't on the guest list, though they were definitely high profile.  Jaime pressed up onto her tippy toes to yell into Jesse's ear.  "Don't let the _two in the gold chains and silk shirts in!_"

When Jaime gave her last instructions to Jesse she headed into the club to see how everything was running inside.  There were bouncers stationed at every entrance and exit.  The capacity crowd danced under the overwhelming swell of lights and music.  She knew it wasn't always going to be like this.  Even though the nightclub boasted loud music, it would be toned down during the week to draw in the high- class crowd.  Jaime spotted Carly at the bar, speaking with Zander.  She made her way to the bar and when Jaime had arrived, Zander was just about to leave.  "Everything looking good outside?" Zander yelled above the music.  Jaime nodded and made an '_o_' shaped figure with her index finger and thumb.  "Great!" Jaime informed.  Zander waved as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"So if it's great what are you doing in _here_?" sneered Carly.  Jaime rolled her eyes.  She still had her bad days.  Jaime shrugged.  "I was wondering about two _friends_?"  Jaime felt the bass line pumping right through her.  She loved nightclubs.  "They want to get in.  But I don't know if you want their kind of business.  They're pretty insistent though.  Say they know you."

Carly frowned and motioned Jaime to lead the way.  When they opened the main doors, a loud shout erupted from the waiting customers, hoping that it might mean a chance to enter the new night scene.  Jaime showed Carly the two guests, whom she'd had waiting in the wings with two bouncers.  By the look on Carly's face, Jaime guessed that she did know them.

"_Sonny_?" Carly tried to hide her pleasure, but did it horribly in Jaime's opinion.  Jaime glanced between the mobster and nightclub owner.  It was like a scene in a cheesy 60's movie.  "So you know each other?" Jaime asked, pointing between Sonny and Carly.  There was no answer until…

"Ah-hem.  Yes," a older brunette appeared behind Sonny, much to Carly's dismay.  "They were, well, they were _married_."  Jaime recognized her as the woman who bumped into her at Sonny's penthouse.  "Alexis Davis."  She reached out and shook Jaime's hand.  "Glad we are now formally introduced?"

"Jaime."

She didn't know what to make of the scene.  Carly's eyes flickered as her gaze seemed to rake Alexis over the coals.  Alexis took her place beside Sonny.  Carly seemed ready to pounce on Alexis, but seemed to hold back.  "Let them in!" Carly announced curtly.  "_I hope you enjoy the atmosphere with your frigid attorney!_"  Carly glanced back at them one more time, shooting daggers at the stunning couple.  She looked over at Jaime and commanded her to get back to work.  

Jaime made a face while Carly's back was turned.  She'd never seen Carly that upset.  Then smiling, Jaime motioned Sonny and Alexis into the club.  "Sorry for the wait," Jaime apologized.

Sonny nodded and Alexis waved at her with the small black purse in her hand.  "_Boy that was fun!_" Jaime overhead Alexis laugh sarcastically.

As Jaime went back to her post, out of the corner of her eye, she could see someone darting into a nearby alley.  It was dark and she couldn't see their face.  Jaime shrugged it off.  "_At least it's not Rosco!_" Jaime mumbled to herself.  Suddenly she felt a sudden chill down her back.  It was as if someone had walked over her grave.  Shaking her head, Jaime put on a smile and went back to the waiting line up of patrons.


	17. 57

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Fifty Seven 

Jason walked into the familiar hallway leading to Sonny's penthouse.  It had been a while since he'd been to the penthouse and it was almost awkward.  As he walked into the apartment, Jason waited patiently as Sonny was on the phone.

Sonny greeted Jason as he put the receiver back down.  "Jason!" Sonny laughed.  "It's good you're back."  Jason nodded and smiled.  He scratched his head and sighed.  "Yeah, it's been awhile."

At that moment, Johnny opened the door and was about to say something when Alexis barged in.  "Do you know anything about contract with Alvera…"  Suddenly she stopped in her tracks as Alexis realized that Jason was standing in the room.  Alexis peered over her dark rimmed glasses and smiled.  "Jason?  Hi!"  She seemed flustered and somewhat nervous after her rude entry.  "I'm sorry.  If you guys are busy then I can come back?"

Sonny smiled and shook his head.  "No.  We're just catching up.  What is the problem?"

Jason watched his best friend discuss the paperwork Alexis held in her hand.  He didn't quite understand it, but the two seemed quite familiar with each other.  And they also seemed quite comfortable around each other.  Something Jason hadn't seen Sonny be, around any of his former lovers or wives.  In a way, it was unsettling.  He knew Carly must be in an uproar about it.  Jason wasn't surprised that she hadn't been in the news for doing something irrational or damaging since this turn in Sonny and Carly's relationship.

"So you want me to change the clause and add an addendum to the contract?" Alexis asked, taking off her glasses and biting on the curved handle.  Sonny nodded.  "Yeah.  I want this contract to be tight.  They shouldn't have any elbowroom to negotiate.  Do you think you can do that?"

Alexis rolled her eyes.  "Can I do that?"  She smiled.  "Isn't that what you are paying the best lawyer you've ever had to do?"

Sonny winked at her and nodded.  "That's why I hired you!"  Alexis pursed her lips and feigned embarrassment.  "Well, I've got a couple of errands to do, but this contract should be done by the end of the day.  You can sign it tonight?" she asked.  Sonny nodded.  "Good.  Nice to see you again Jason."

Jason nodded and watched her disappear behind the closing door.  He frowned.  "So everything's under control here?" Jason asked.

Sonny sat down on the beige couch.  "Yeah.  What about you?  Have you seen Elizabeth yet?"  Jason joined Sonny on the couch.  "No.  I got in late last night and just went to bed.  I would have liked to go to Carly's opening, but I thought I'd drop in today, instead.  I figured she would have been gone by the time I got there," Jason explained.  Sonny nodded.  "Did you go?"

Jason watched as Sonny rubbed his jaw.  "Yeah.  I went with Alexis."

"And how did she take it?" Jason asked, like he didn't already know the answer.

Sonny raised his eyebrows.  "She looked like she wanted to rip Alexis face off, but played it cool," sighed Sonny.

Jason shook his head.  "Why would you take Alexis anyway?  You know Carly had problems with you two before.  Why would you make her more crazy by doing that?"

Sonny shrugged.  "She sent an invitation which included Alexis.  Why wouldn't I take her?  Besides, Carly's made it very clear that she's being independent and that she can handle herself without me."

Jason frowned.  "And you know that is a bunch of hogwash when it comes to Carly!  She loves you and she's just hurting."

Suddenly Sonny's face hardened and his lips flattened into a thin line.  "Well, I don't have time to think about that right now!  She's got her own life and she's made it expressly clear that she doesn't want me involved in it.  Carly made her point when she asked Jax to be her partner," declared Sonny.

Jason sighed.  "Well you know she did that because you can't forgive her for turning you over to the Feds."

Sonny looked at Jason for a moment and then got up and poured himself a drink.  "Well it's over and done with.  Carly's got her own life and I can't keep interfering with it.  I can't forgive her for what she did.  And I have no claim on her.  She's a free woman.  Free to do what she wants."

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing.  Sonny just didn't let go of Carly that just wasn't what he did, especially when he loved her.  "But you _love_ her Sonny.  And you two will eventually find your way back to each other."

Sonny took a drink of Scotch and shook his head.  "I _love_ her, but I can't _trust _her."

The words seemed so final to Jason.  Sonny seemed adamant about this and Jason didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.  It seemed Sonny had moved on.

**~~~**

Elizabeth stopped by Kelly's that afternoon to pick up a coffee.  When she arrived, Elizabeth unexpectedly bumped into Lucky.  "Lucky!" smiled Elizabeth, sheepishly.

Her former fiancée smiled at her.  "Elizabeth.  You're out of hiding!" Lucky teased.  "I was wondering if I'd see you sometime soon.  Where have you been keeping yourself?"

Elizabeth swallowed.  She'd hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with them until she was ready, but Elizabeth should have known that she was bound to run into one of the threesome at Kelly's.  "I've just been settling back into my studio and unpacking stuff; getting all my junk sorted out."

"Well I'm so glad that we can talk.  Why don't we sit and have coffee?"  Lucky ordered two coffees and led Elizabeth to a table.  "So what happened in Italy anyway?"

Elizabeth sat down and studied Lucky's face.  He asked the question casually, but Elizabeth could tell that he was upset with the whole trip and also the danger she'd been in.  "Look Lucky, can't we just chalk it up to bad luck?  Jaime's back safe, and I'm fine."

Lucky shook his head.  "No one's safe with Jason around.  I'm just glad he didn't come back with you."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  "Lucky!" sighed Elizabeth exasperatedly.  "It had nothing to do with Jason!  And if it _hadn't_ been for him, we never would have found Jaime!"

She was tired of having to defend Jason when there was nothing to defend.  He'd done nothing wrong, yet everyone was still so quick to jump on him, even though he'd saved Jaime.  Lucky shook his head.  "I don't think so.  _Elizabeth_," Lucky growled. "He's a goon.  He kills people for a living!"

It took everything in her, not to get up and walk away.  There was a brief respite from Lucky's accusations.  Katie brought two cups of coffee over to their table.  Elizabeth smiled at the young Asian waitress.  "Thanks," she smiled.  Elizabeth wrapped her hands around the cup of coffee, when Lucky reached out and grasped her left hand.

"Look Elizabeth, I know you don't want to hear it, but Jason's bad news.  You know that he kills people, and one day you'll be caught in the crossfire and end up a casualty of his '_business'_," warned Lucky.

Elizabeth shook her head.  "It's not like that.  Jason would never put me in danger.  Besides, we're just friends."  She sighed.  "Look, I don't need to explain myself to you anymore Lucky.  I'm not your girlfriend, and I'm not your fiancée!"  Elizabeth pulled her hand away from Lucky's.  She leaned back and swallowed.  It had been hard to say that, but it needed to be said.

Lucky frowned.  "But I _am_ still a friend aren't I?" demanded Lucky.  "And I _still_ get to care about whether you could be killed or not!"  Lucky shook his head.  "I'm not letting you put yourself in danger just because put some spell on you and blinded you to what kind of person he really is."

Elizabeth scrounged around in her pocket and set a dollar down for the coffee.  She shook her head as she rose from the chair and swallowed.  "You don't get it do you Lucky?  I know _exactly what I'm getting into and I don't need you, Nikolas or Gia telling me how naïve and blind I am about Jason!"  She turned on her heel and headed towards the door.  Just when Elizabeth reached for the doorknob, it swung away from her._

As she peered up at the figure standing before her, Elizabeth heart stopped and her breath was caught in her throat.  "_Jason?"_


	18. 58

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Fifty Eight 

Elizabeth consciously closed her mouth as the figure standing before her smiled briefly at her.  "Jason?" she whispered.  His eyes were still as blue as ever.  Jason nodded.  "Hi," he replied quietly.

She never thought she'd see him again, or if Elizabeth did, she didn't expect it to be so soon.  Elizabeth wanted to hug him, but she couldn't.  It was like something was holding her back.  Then suddenly interrupted.  "What are you doing?  Stalking her?" yelled Lucky.  "She just got away form you and your mobster buddies and you come back to Prot Charles?  Unbelievable."

Elizabeth frowned.  "Stop it!" exclaimed Elizabeth.  "You know what Lucky?  If you can't be civil out in public where I'm concerned, then just pretend you don't see me, okay?"  She was furious with his attitude towards Jason, or anyone else that didn't fit into his normal 'citizen' ideal.  Elizabeth wasn't blind to the fact that Jason's business was dangerous, and maybe not even that legal, but Jason was more than his job.

"Elizabeth?" Lucky growled.  "Come on!  Don't lose your head over this 'silent noble' routine!  You'd think he'd try something different once and a while."

Elizabeth looked up apologetically.  Apparently Jason understood, and offered a way out.  "Uh, do you want a ride somewhere?"

Elizabeth looked over at Lucky who wore a dirty scowl on his face.  She bit her lip and nodded hesitantly.  "Yeah, I'd like that," Elizabeth sighed.  She felt Jason's strong arm lead her outside.

**~~~******

Jason hadn't specifically gone to Kelly's to see Elizabeth, but when he opened the door and saw her standing there, Jason felt relieved.  He had hoped she'd be there.  They were on the cliff roads and he felt her arms squeeze him gently around his waist.  Jason had missed that when she had left.  There were a lot of little things about her that he'd missed.

Everything had been just a little quieter.  He didn't hear her laugh every day.  Jason knew that since their last meeting, he had only developed deeper feelings for her, rather than distance himself from her.  When Jason had left Port Charles, he'd thought he'd gotten a strong hold over his feelings for her, especially when she hadn't returned the sentiments.  But Elizabeth's visit to Italy only served to close the gap, and made Jason realize that he couldn't just stop feelings the feelings he had for her.  But Jason didn't quite know how to tell Elizabeth.

He didn't want to pressure her.  She still hadn't gotten over Lucky, although today's argument would have, to the naked eye, seemed to seal the break.  Jason knew better.  He knew her better.

"Whoo!" Elizabeth shouted as she pulled her helmet off and shook back her wavy chestnut locks.  "Now _that_ was fun.  I loved Italy Jason, but nothing beats our cliff roads."

Jason smiled as he watched her lean against the cliff railing.  "I don't know about that," Jason retorted.  Elizabeth grinned.  Unexpectedly, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him.  "I missed you."

When she broke away from the embrace Jason's arms lingered around her waist.  "I missed you too."  Jason noticed a smudge on her face from some grease on the helmet, and gently wiped it from her cheek.  Elizabeth grasped his hand as he let it fall to his side.

He closed his eyes, as it took every ounce of strength in his body, to resist the temptation to take advantage of the situation.  She was too clouded with anger and frustration over Lucky and , what seemed to be the ending of a relationship.  Elizabeth on the other hand, seemed quite calm.  Suddenly, Elizabeth let go of his hand and slowly brought her lips to his.

Her lips tasted like coffee.  As she pulled his face closer, Jason almost got lost in the moment, his arms pulling her tight against him.  Finally he regained his composure and pulled away.  He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, opting for silence.  Elizabeth looked confused and then finally rosy blush seemed to cover her cheeks.  Her hand came to her pink lips, which he had just tasted.  He could hear her breathe out lightly.

Elizabeth smiled and tucked a lock of hair nervously behind her ear.  "Uh," Elizabeth stuttered.  "I'm _sorry_."  Elizabeth pursed her lips and laughed timidly.  "I shouldn't have done that."

Jason swallowed.  He could see that Elizabeth was more than just a little embarrassed by her impulsiveness.  "Do you want to go back?" he offered.  Jason knew why she had kissed him, or at least in part.  He didn't want to make a big deal over this, like he knew Elizabeth could.

Elizabeth nodded, but stopped him before he jumped on the bike.  "Wait Jason."  She paused, looking seriously at him.  "I just want you to know…well, I, that …I mean I'm _not _sorry."

Elizabeth shook her head.  "No, I mean…"  Her face began to flush in frustration at trying to find the words.  "Look, I mean, I'm sorry I kissed you for the wrong reasons.  I just well, I don't know."

Jason frowned.  "I know you kissed me because you were angry at Lucky and the way he acted.  I'm actually pretty sure, you were probably angry at him even before that.  It's okay.  I understand."  He was about to say more when Elizabeth interrupted, shaking her head.  "No Jason.  That's not it."

She sighed.  "I mean, I was angry at Lucky, but at the same time, I didn't kiss you just because of that."  There was an awkward silence that fell between them.  Finally Elizabeth took a deep breath and said, "I wanted to."

Jason's heart skipped a beat.  He hadn't expected that.  "Oh."

Elizabeth laughed which seemed to relieve the tension throughout her body.  "Is that _all_ you have to say?"  Jason nodded and laughed.  "I don't know."

Elizabeth walked out towards the railing.  "You know I'm still as confused as ever.  But I didn't want you to think that I kissed you just to spite Lucky.  I care about you to much to do that," she rambled.

Jason made his way beside her, and leaned his arms against the railing.  "I know." 

Elizabeth turned around so her back was against the rail.  "You know that you're way to understanding?" she laughed, nudging him sideways.  Jason laughed.  "I thought that's what you liked about me?" he teased.

She licked her lips and smiled.  "There's more to like about you than that," Elizabeth whispered.  "Maybe I'll tell you someday.  If you're nice to me, and maybe let me steer?"

Jason shook his head.  "I knew there had to be a catch."  He looked at his watch.  "I'd better get you back to your studio.  It's getting late."  Elizabeth nodded.

Jason handed her the helmet sitting on the back seat of the bike.  Straddling the bike, Jason turned the key and listened to his motorcycle roar to life.  When he felt Elizabeth hop on, Jason made his way down the cliff roads.  Jason couldn't help but wonder as the wind rushed passed his ears, if there would ever be a right time for them.  Then Jason once again felt Elizabeth tighten her arms around his waist.  _Ever_?


	19. 59

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Fifty Nine 

Jaime thought about God and what His plans were for her in the next few days.  It wasn't something she did regularly, and enough.  But as Jaime had found a decent dojo in Port Charles, something she'd never thought possible.  In a small town like this, Jaime thought it would be impossible to find a decent instructor.  Masters all over the world had trained her.  Jaime always did one on one instruction.  Most of the masters she'd trained with never taught with levels of instruction, which is why Jaime never trained in a dojo, but she knew that she probably wouldn't be able to do that in Port Charles.

During her times of meditation at Sensei Li's dojo, Jaime would meditate on God.  It was the only thing she didn't like about learning karate in an organized training school.  Karate taught meditation and the freeing of one's spirit and all that garbage.  Jaime knew that it was just a way to let 'spirits' if you could call them that have a foothold in her life.  She'd learned that in a Bible instruction class, called '_Wars in the Spiritual Realm_'.  It had been months since Jaime had attended any church service though, with the kidnapping and traveling and all.

Sensei Li dismissed the class.  She'd worked up a sweat during class.  Sensei Li hadn't decided what belt she'd be given, since she'd never received any training in a dojo before.  Jaime had sparred with a few red belts and a few brown belts.  

When Sensei Li had told them to break off into sparring partners, Jaime had chosen a man named Kent.  He was a third degree black belt and fairly quick for his size.  But unfortunately, since Sensei Li hadn't yet assessed her skills, he refused to allow Jaime to spar with him.  Jaime prepared to leave when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  "Jaime right?"

She frowned as she turned around.  "Yes?" Jaime replied to the light chestnut-haired man whose hand rested on her shoulder.  The man looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.  "Do I know you from somewhere?"  He could have been from the club, but Jaime didn't think so.

The man nodded.  "I'm Johnny, Sonny's bodyguard.  I picked you up the other day at the airport," explained Johnny.

Jaime nodded.  "Yeah, I remember you!  Sorry about that.  I knew your face, but couldn't quite place it."  

Johnny shrugged.  "No problem.  I was just wanting to tell you that I think you're good."  She tilted her head, not quite sure to what he was referring.  He rolled his eyes.  "I mean the _martial arts_."

Jaime laughed.  "Oh, yeah.  Thanks."  She glanced at her watch.  It was almost 8 p.m. and _The West Wing_ was about to go on, and she never missed the show.  "I'm sorry to rush off like this, but I really have to get going," Jaime apologized.

Johnny nodded.  "No problem.  I'll see you Friday, maybe?"  Jaime nodded and waved goodbye.

~ * ~

As Jaime quickly made her way home, she suddenly developed an uneasy feeling in her stomach.  Walking briskly under the broken street lamps, Jaime felt like she was being followed.  She stopped and turned around to look behind her.  Nothing.  Jaime shook her head.  _It was just her imagination running wild_.

Jaime began to speed walk home.  It was a quarter to seven and she didn't want to miss the beginning of _The West Wing_.

Crack.

Jaime jumped as she heard the sharp break of a brittle twig.  Looking ahead, Jaime searched for the nearest lit building.  As she neared the small white building, Jaime realized that it was a church.  There was a floodlight above the main entrance, which lit the cement steps leading up to the double doors.  Jaime pulled on the door handles and found it unlocked.  She breathed a sigh of relief.  "Hello?" called Jaime into the empty sanctuary.

The church had wooden pews with red velvet upholstering.  In the front, was a blue velvet curtain with a large wooden cross, suspended in the center.  It was simple but effective.  On the sides of the church hung cream-colored banners.  It was quite a lovely church.  She'd never noticed it on her way home, but Jaime was glad she'd found it.

"Excuse me?" a voice called from behind, startling Jaime.  She quickly turned around to face her stalker, and found a man dressed in mud stained jeans, and wearing a torn white t-shirt.  "Can I help you?"

His hair was mussed, and he had a five o'clock shadow.  Jaime swallowed hard.  "What do you want?" demanded Jaime.  The man frowned.  "I think I could ask you the same thing?"

Jaime backed away as the man approached her.  "Stay away, I don't want to hurt you!"

The stranger stopped and suddenly looked down at himself and laughed.  He ran his hand through his dark brown hair and smiled.  "I'm sorry.  I must have scared you.  I'm Pastor Denison."  He held out a grease-stained hand.

Jaime frowned and debated whether he was telling the truth.  Swallowing, she took a step forward and shook his hand.  "Jaime."

He motioned for her to sit down in one of the pews.  "I'm sorry for the way I look.  Our boiler in the basement is in need of repairs, and well, I _thought_ I could fix it," he explained.  "Obviously from the looks of it, I can't say I did a very good job."

Jaime laughed at the joke.  She felt the tension in her shoulders ease and Jaime relaxed.  "Well, it's the thought that counts?" offered Jaime.

Pastor Denison chuckled.  "Is there anything I can help you with?  Even though I don't look like I could help a rock at this point?"

Jaime shook her head.  "No.  I just kind of ducked in here because I thought someone was following me."  Pastor Denison frowned.  "I can check outside if you'd like?"

She shook her head.  "No.  I'm just being paranoid.  It was probably a cat or someone walking home too," dismissed Jaime.

The pastor shrugged.  "I _could_ _even_ walk you home if you'd like?"  Ignoring her casual attitude.  Jaime smiled genuinely.  "No, really," she replied.  "I'm positive I'm fine.  But I wouldn't mind just sitting here for a bit.  I haven't been to church in a while."

Pastor Denison nodded.  "Sure.  But if you need anything, just holler.  I'll be in the basement.  My name's Keith, by the way."

"I'll be sure to do that.  Thanks."

Jaime watched the grubby pastor head back down to the basement, and then turn back to the front of the church.  She made her way up to the pulpit, which was made up of only a stage and a microphone.

'God,' Jaime prayed silently. 'What is going on?  I just feel like I don't know what I'm doing lately.'

Suddenly she heard a gust of wind rush past her ear.  Jaime opened her eyes and as she stared at the entrance of the church.  A man stood in front of the main doors.  He was wearing a grey suit and a black tie.  His hands hung at his sides and his eyes seemed to gleam in the shadows.

_Rosco_.

**~~~**

He didn't know what he was doing in Port Charles.  In fact, Rosco knew damn well that he should have been lying around on some small island in the Jamaicans.  He'd been hiding out at one of Sorel's old haunts.  It was a safehouse that no one knew about.  Rosco was comfortable there, since Sorel's idea of a secluded safehouse, included a bi-level house with all amenities.  For that, Rosco was deeply grateful.

In the couple of weeks since he'd been in Port Charles, Rosco made sure he'd kept himself out of sight of the men he was sure Nam and Corinthos had looking for him.  He'd covered his tracks well, something Rosco had always been good at, but he didn't know that it really mattered at this point.  Rosco had ordered Arlo to keep an eye out for Jaime.  

The two women hadn't returned to Port Charles right away, which made Rosco antsy.  He didn't have any real business in Port Charles, and he was a hunted man.  For both of these reasons, Rosco felt a gnawing instinct to get out of Dodge.

Arlo came with news about Jaime's return five days into his stay in the quaint town.  It took Rosco a few days to decide how to approach the situation.  And even with the few days, Rosco realized that there was no protocol or even any type of plan, for this type of reunion of sorts.  Finally, he decided he'd confront her.

Rosco didn't know what to expect from their first meeting since their unexpected kiss, but he hoped that it would resolve whatever feelings he had for this woman.  "That's why I'm doing this," he said out loud to himself.  "I just want to resolve the reason for the kiss, and then I can move on with the rest of my life."

Arlo informed Rosco that she had an evening at the Li's Dojo that night.  He'd waited till it was over before following her to the church.  Jaime seemed to know that he was following her though, and dashed into the church. He peered through a near by window, wary of any parishners who might be lurking around the building.

She stood gazing at the front of the church.  Her hair was twisted haphazardly into a bun.  Jaime's cheeks were rosy from the physical workout.  A disheveled man entered the sanctuary behind Jaime and seemed to startle her.  She stepped back into a defensive position until the man seemed to say something to put her at ease.  Jaime shook his hand and smiled at the older stranger.  After a moment, Rosco let out a sigh of relief, the man was finally leaving, giving him an opportunity to finally reveal himself to Jaime.  Rosco made his way to the door.

**~~~**

Jaime swallowed hard.  "Who's there?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows.  Jaime was prepared to see her former captor.  "_Rosco_?"

"No, it's not Rosco.  Why?  Were you expecting _him_?" Mr. Nam asked sternly, presenting himself to his daughter.

A flood of relief seemed to wash over her and Jaime shrank down into the nearby pew.  "Dad," she whispered.

Jaime hadn't expected her father to appear before her.  To Jaime, it seemed more likely that Rosco rather than her father would appear out of the darkness.  "Why are you here?" Jaime asked, finally finding her voice.

Mr. Nam walked into the church with his head held high.  His aura was one of distain for the holy sanctuary.  "I came to check up on you.  And it's a good thing, if you are thinking that Rosco is following you," he chided.

Jaime took a deep breath and gathered her composure in front of the stern mobster father.  "I never said that Rosco was here.  It's just that all you gangsters in your expensive Armani suits all look alike to me," retorted Jaime.  "I don't need you to check up on me.  I haven't need you to do that since I was 15."

Mr. Nam looked disdainfully at his disrespectful daughter.  "I have heard rumors that Rosco might be in Port Charles.  I have my men looking for him.  I just came to tell you to stay out of this Jaime."

She swallowed hard.  "Or _what_?"  Jaime looked defiantly at her father.

"I do not want you to get hurt."  He shook his head.  "Now for _once_, listen to what I have to say."

Jaime bit her lip and began fidgeting with her hands.  "No.  Why don't you just leave everything alone?" she pleaded.  "I'm tired of this.  He let me go and he's gone to some foreign island.  I'm sure he's probably lying around sipping margaritas."

"Don't be naïve Jaime!" Mr. Nam raised his voice in frustration.  "He didn't just let you go.  Rosco's got a plan.  They always do."

Jaime looked up at the flickering ceiling lamp above her.  She remembered the tender, but passionate kiss.  Shaking her head, Jaime stood up and walked towards her father until she was a couple of feet away.  "I want you out of Port Charles Dad.  And don't ever come back."  

Jaime began to walk past her father, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled Jaime close to him.  "This is not about what you want Jaime.  The man took my daughter and threatened her.  He disrespected me and my family."  She was only a few inches away from her father's face.  He was seething with anger, masked only by an expressionless face.

Struggling to release herself from her father's grip, Jaime pulled away and shook his head.  "I only feel sad for you.  You have nothing but your honor and revenge," whispered Jaime.  "You don't even know what the _meaning_ of _family_ is anymore.  If Mom were alive, she'd be ashamed at the man you've become.  _Cold_ and _heartless_."

Jaime watched to see if her words even penetrated the hard shell her father had built around himself.  _It didn't_.  Turning on her heel, Jaime walked out into the cold night air.


	20. 60

Love Is Patient, Kind and Above All True

Chapter Sixty 

Elizabeth touched her lips, as she lay curled up on her studio couch.  She couldn't believe she'd done it.  She had kissed Jason.

The whole embarrassment of the situation was overwhelming.  She hadn't even gone outside today, for fear that she might run into Jason, even though they had settled the impulsive gesture with a friendly dismissal.  

A quiet knock summoned Elizabeth from her thoughts.  She walked over, hesitantly, peeking beneath the green shade that covered the window on her door.  It was Jaime.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.  She wasn't quite ready to test the waters with Jason.  As much as Elizabeth believed the kiss was a reaction to Lucky, part of Elizabeth knew that it was something she had wanted to do since Italy.  Elizabeth chided herself for letting Jason give her an easy way out of why she _had really _kissed him.  She felt close to him and was attracted to everything about him.

As she opened the door, Elizabeth smiled, waving Jaime into the studio.  "Hi!  I wasn't expecting anyone to visit.  I thought you might have to work this afternoon."

Jaime shook her head.  "No.  I work later tonight.  I prefer the evening shifts, there's more energy and I'm a night owl!" Jaime laughed.

Elizabeth shut the door behind her and motioned for her to have a seat.  "Can I get you anything?  I'm afraid I don't have much.  I've been meaning to get a refrigerator in here for sometime.  Maybe spruce it up, so I can actually _live_ here!" groaned Elizabeth.

Her visitor made a place for herself on the couch.  "Uh, no.  I'm good," Jaime dismissed casually.  "I can give you hand if you ever plan to do it?"  She paused for a moment.  "The redecorating I mean!"

Elizabeth followed suit and sat down on the couch, tucking her left leg underneath her.  "So what's up?  Did something happen?"  She didn't quite know why she asked that question, but as Elizabeth studied Jaime's face, she could tell something was wrong.

Jaime seemed to hesitate before shaking her head and denying any troubles.  "I'm fine.  Really."

Elizabeth worked up her best glare and smiled.  "You know I don't like it when people lie.  I can tell something's wrong.  Why don't you tell me?" coaxed Elizabeth.

Jaime took a deep breath and sighed miserably.  "My dad's in town."

The short phrase explained a great deal.  Elizabeth didn't know much about her family history, but she knew Jaime dreaded the work that her Father was in and had pretty much disowned her entire family.  "When did he arrive in Port Charles?" Elizabeth inquired.

Jaime pushed back her long black hair and slouched back into the couch.  "I saw him a couple of nights ago.  I thought I was being followed, which was scary, but then I got this gut feeling that it might be Rosco, so I ducked into a nearby church."  Elizabeth nodded.  It gave her shivers to think about Jaime having to confront Rosco again.  "I was in there for a bit and then someone came in after a few minutes.  I was sure it was Rosco."

Jaime shuddered at the memory.  "But it turned out to be my Dad."  Jaime picked up a small sketchbook that Elizabeth had been working in and began flipping through the pages.  "We had another one of our _heart-warming_ talks and then I told him to leave me alone."

Elizabeth's eyes widened.  She couldn't believe there was so much anger between the two.  Even though her family hadn't been a picnic, Elizabeth couldn't imagine being born into a mobster family.  "Well did he tell you why he was here?"

Jaime nodded.  "He said that he had _sources, which led him to believe Rosco was in Port Charles!" Jaime scoffed.  "Can you believe that lame excuse?  Why would Rosco be in Port Charles?"_

Elizabeth stared at Jaime, who then looked up from the sketchbook.  Their eyes met.  Suddenly Jaime pulled away from her gaze and shook her head.  "No!" she exclaimed, shaking her head vehemently.  Jaime practically sprang up off the couch. "No."

She reached out to her distraught friend and held her hand.  "Look, I'm sure I'm probably wrong about it.  _Really," Elizabeth said soothingly.  "I mean you're totally right.  I'm sure he isn't even near Port Charles."_

Jaime's dark eyes clouded and tears began forming in the corners of her eyes.  Elizabeth watched as she closed her eyes and slump back into the corner of the couch.  "I hope so," Jaime whispered.  "I can't imagine him coming back for me.  I'm still so messed up about the whole thing.  I mean I try to do as many normal things as possible, but I just keep remembering!"

Elizabeth couldn't stand to watch Jaime so confused and helpless.  She bit the corner of her lip as she decided whether Jaime would welcome a hug or not.  Finally, Elizabeth slowly reached out to Jaime, who had begun to shake from crying.  Wrapping her arms around her friend, Elizabeth whispered to Jaime, "It's going to be all right.  You can talk about this anytime."

After a few minutes, the tears subsided into sniffles, and Elizabeth grabbed a box of tissues near by, proceeding to hand Jaime the white soft disposable squares one by one.  "Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

Her dark-haired cohort nodded as she wiped her nose and chuckled.  "I'm such a dork!"

Elizabeth felt relieved that Jaime was able to laugh again; the dark cloud that hovered over her friend had dissipated.  "No, you're not a dork!  Geeky, maybe!" teased Elizabeth.

Jaime rolled her eyes at Elizabeth.  "I don't want to talk about this anymore," she sighed.  "Let's talk about you!"  Jaime had a mischievous glint in her eye.  "How's Jason?"

Elizabeth shook her head.  "Don't ask!" she sighed.  "I am such a screw up when it comes to relationships!"  As Elizabeth heard the words come out of her mouth and saw the look on Jaime's face, she knew she had made a slip.

"So you guys have a _relationship?" Jaime implied, rascally.  "Do __tell!"_

She threw the box of tissues at her impish friend.  "I didn't _say that!" Elizabeth protested._

Jaime pursed her lips, and put her hands on her hips.  "You know you can't lie to me!" informed Jaime.  "You're holding something back!  What is it?"

"Did you guys kiss or something?"

Elizabeth felt her face flush at the mention of 'kiss', and looked away.  "Look at the time!" Elizabeth exclaimed, looking at her watch.  "I really have some errands to run!"  She arose to grab her coat when Jaime pulled her down. 

"You're not getting away that fast!  _You kissed Jason!  You did!  Didn't you?" Jaime squealed, and clapped her hands in joy.  "So are you guys an item now?"_

Swallowing hard, Elizabeth peered up at Jaime shook her head.  "No!"

Jaime frowned.  "What?  Come on!  You guys totally like each other!  Why not?"

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to slump back into the couch.  Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest.  "_I don't know!" Elizabeth pouted.  "I kissed him and then we were kind of embarrassed."_

Elizabeth felt Jaime's steady enamored gaze upon her, and she knew her face was reddening.  "Look, we were talking one minute and then suddenly I kissed him.  It was just an impulse.  And then," Elizabeth paused to catch her breath, which she'd realized she'd been holding.  "I said I was sorry."

Jaime jumped up and opened her mouth like she was about to scream, but nothing came out.  She began to do a little dance and was hopping up and down like a bunny.  "What?" she screamed.  "You said _sorry?"  Jaime exhaled loudly, in a show of disbelief._

"I can't believe you did that!  What did he say?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and hugged a pillow that sat beside her.  "What does Jason always say?" lamented Elizabeth.  "_He understands."_

Finally Jaime had finished her little dance and sat down, alert and focused on the story.  "What do you mean?  Why would he say he understands?  What did you say, when you said you were sorry?  What explanation did you give?"

Elizabeth sat up and patted Jaime on the knee.  "It's okay Jaime!  _Breathe," Elizabeth said laughed.  "He gave __me an explanation!"_

Jaime frowned again.  "What do you mean?"

"He saw how embarrassed I was, and assumed that it was because I didn't mean it, when really, it was just because, well, I couldn't believe I'd actually done it."  Elizabeth sighed and got up from the couch.  "I am glad I did it, but I think Jason thought I was embarrassed and wished I'd never done it!"

Jaime shook her head.  "Oh boy."

Elizabeth nodded.  "Yeah.  You can say that again!"  Elizabeth began fiddling with a container of paintbrushes.  "So he said it was probably because of what happened between me and Lucky and I was angry and…"

Jaime got up and leaned on the counter beside Elizabeth.  "You told him it wasn't true right?"

Elizabeth smiled miserably.  "_No?" Elizabeth squeaked shyly._

Jaime laughed out loud, which wasn't the reaction Elizabeth was expecting.  "Elizabeth!" Jaime sighed exasperatedly.  "You're such a character!"

Elizabeth watched as Jaime cleaned up her mess of tissues while she shook her head.  Meanwhile, Elizabeth was wondering what she meant.  _She was a character?  Finally, Elizabeth couldn't take the silence anymore.  "What do you mean?"_

The Asian girl turned around and smiled.  "You really clueless!  But in a good way!"

Was that a compliment?  Elizabeth wasn't sure.  "_So what should I have done?  I mean I don't want to lead him on though.  I did that once before and I know I hurt him.  Right now I don't know what I __want and what I'm __doing okay?  So __sue me if I don't want to lose one of the best friends I've ever had over a kiss!"_

Jaime put up her hands in a sign of surrender.  "Wait!  Stop!  I'm sorry!" she apologized.  "I didn't mean to say that it was a stupid move, but from my point of view," Jaime paused.  "I think you already know what you want, but you're too scared to do anything about it."

"No!  That's not true!" protested Elizabeth.

Had she known what she wanted, it would make her life easier, thought Elizabeth.  But she didn't know.

Suddenly a tiny alarm began to chime.  Jaime put up her hand, signaling for her to wait a moment.  She looked at her watch and shrugged apologetically.  "I have to go.  My shift starts in 15 minutes and I still have to get to Kelly's and change."

Elizabeth let out a slow breath.  She had a few good arguments to counter Jaime's reasoning.  Elizabeth ran her hands through her short hair.  "Fine.  But let me tell you, I had some good reasons!" Elizabeth retorted.

Jaime laughed.  "I'm sure you did."  She headed towards the door.  Elizabeth followed her guest to the hallway corridor.  "Thanks for dropping by _anyway," Elizabeth teased._

Jaime nodded.  "Yeah.  Well, just one last thing," Jaime smirked.  "You know _I'm right!"  She stuck out her tongue and ran down the hallway before Elizabeth could say anything._

Elizabeth shook her head and sighed.  She _knew she was__.  That was the problem._

~~~

Jason had his hands full with Sonny's coffee business and also figuring out the situation with his brother A.J. and Courtney.  He didn't know what to make of marriage of his brother and Sonny's sister.  After the informal run-down on the whole fiasco, Jason didn't realize how desperate A.J. was.

As he tried to help Sonny juggle his relationships with his own sister, Jason couldn't quite help but think about Emily.  He hadn't heard from her in a few weeks.  Jason always kept in close contact with her, especially since the shooting.

Emily was surprisingly nosy about Jason's love life, not that he really had one since Robin.  But since Elizabeth's break-up with Lucky and Jason meeting up with Jaime and Elizabeth in Italy, he seemed to be inundated with voice mails about what was going on.

Jason sighed and made a mental note to give Emily a call as he walked into Carly's club.  The look of ecstatic glee on Carly's face made him smile.  He sort of even missed her loud brash attitude.  "Hey," he nodded as walked past the tall dark brute standing just inside the hallway.

Carly skipped towards him, clapping her hands.  "You jerk!  Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming into town?" she chided, feigning anger.  Quickly she gave the charade up and launched into his arms.  "I missed you so much!"

Jason chuckled out loud.  "Had business with Sonny," he explained squeezing Carly tightly.  "How have you been?"  Jason pushed away, looking at Carly in the eye.

Carly turned around slowly, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.  "Fine," she said stiffly.  Suddenly she whirled around with her arms stretched out.  "I've got _club Jason!  I've never been better!"_

The strained smile and her feigned excitement did nothing to convince him that she was anything, but fine.  "You know you don't have to pretend with me Carly."

Carly swallowed and her ear-to-ear grin melted into a thin line and her arms fell limply at her sides in weariness.  She rolled her eyes and walked towards the bar and opened a bottle of beer.  She held out the bottle for him.  Jason shook his head.  "I still have to run some errands."

The irritated blonde shrugged.  "Whatever!"

Jason leaned up against the bar.  "Have you talked to Sonny at all?"

Carly took a swig of the amber bottle.  "No.  Why should I?" questioned Carly.  "We're done.  Divorced actually, so that allows me the ability to _not have to talk to him if I like!"_

Jason knew Carly was miserable.  The fake smile and her upbeat demeanor were sure signs that Carly was in emotional turmoil.  He patted the hand that rested on the counter.  "You'll be okay Carly.  You're a fighter."

Carly backed away and chuckled softly, shaking her head.  "You don't know Jason."  She looked up at the ceiling.  "I think I've really blown it this time!"

Jason watched Carly open her mouth like she was about to laugh, but no sound came out.  She ran the tip of her tongue along her lips.  "There's no turning back on this Jason."  Carly lifted her hand up and casually wiped a tear forming in the corner of her eye.  Sniffling loudly, Carly shone a big smile at him.  "Well, there's no point in wallowing in it, is there?"

Carly walked from behind the bar and made her way beside Jason.  "Are you going to drop by when there's _actually people here?  Then you can see it in __all its glory!"  Her eyes twinkled in pride._

Jason shook his head when someone entered the club.  He turned around and saw Jaime bounding down the stairs.  She smiled at him.  "Jason!  What a surprise!  How did you know I worked here?"

Jason was about to answer when Carly stepped in front of him, intercepting his bubbly friend.  "He's not here to see _you, missy!" snarled Carly._

Jaime brow furrowed and looked over Carly's shoulder in confusion.  Jason shook his and sighed.  "Carly, stop it."

She turned on her heel and glared at Jason.  "You know the little _mouse?" Carly inquired nauseously._

Jason nodded.  But before he could elaborate Jaime interrupted.  "We were in Italy.  He showed me around a couple of years ago.  And then, well, he rescued me."

Carly shook her head and looked squinted her eyes in irritation.  "What?" she spat.  "What is she _talking about Jason?  Italy?"_

Jason rubbed his chin, trying to think of how to explain this to Carly, who was ready to blow a gasket.  "Well, I met her in Italy a couple of years ago when I left Port Charles."

Carly nodded, but the sour look on her face remained.

"And then we met up again in Italy this past month.  She got kidnapped and Liz and I went to find her."  He tried to make it as short an explanation as possible, knowing that Carly wouldn't get past the part about him knowing her.

"Is that why you stayed away so long?  Cause you and little Miss Prissy had to go find _her?"_

Jaime laughed in disbelief.  By the look on her face, Jason knew that she was going to go off on Carly.  As Jaime opened her mouth, Jason got up from the stool he had been leaning on and moved in between the two fiery women.  "I really should get going.  Sonny has some errands for me to run.  Jaime?"

Jaime looked up at Jason flustered.  "But I…"

Jason motioned with his eyes toward the exit.  "Could you walk me out?  I need to ask you something."

He quickly began to escort Jaime towards the exit before she could say anything that might lose her the job.  Jason turned and looked back at Carly who just stood there glaring and tapping her toe.  Finally she turned and walked out of the bar room.

Jason felt Jaime squirm out of his grasp.  "Hey!" grunted Jaime, who looked very unhappy with him.  "You didn't have to drag me out of the room.  I could have _handled her!"_

Jason sighed.  "I know you could have _handled her.  But I also know that you __like your job and you wouldn't' want to lose it over a silly argument."_

Jaime folded her arms across her chest.  "How do you _know?" pouted Jaime._

Jason smiled.  "Jaime, you wouldn't have gotten anywhere with Carly.  She's just upset about some personal stuff.  Don't take it personally," Jason explained.

Jaime pursed her lips and looked up at Jason.  "How can I not?  She was so rude!"

Jason rested both his hands on squarely on her shoulders.  "Just count to ten whenever she tries to get under your skin.  I know you have a lot more patience than that."

Jaime rolled her eyes and finally broke a smile.  "All right.  I hate it when you make sense."

Jason hugged her.  "I have to go…uh, I'll see you probably tonight.  Carly asked me to stop by."

Suddenly Jaime had an unexpected mischievous look on her face.  "What?" Jason queried.

"Oh, I was thinking maybe you could bring Elizabeth?"

Jason blinked a couple of times.  He had specifically tried to keep busy so he wouldn't have to think about their last encounter.  "I don't think she would like to come.  She and Carly don't get along."

Jaime grinned.  She reached out and patted him on the chest.  "Oh, I'm sure you could possibly _convince her that she would have a good time."_

Jason shook his head.  "Why are you suggesting this?"

Jaime rolled her eyes and began to make her way back into the club.  "Cause you guys are so dense sometimes," Jaime muttered.

Jason thought he heard her call him and Elizabeth dense, but let it go.  "I'll see you tonight."

Leaning on the door, one hand gripping the handle, Jaime warned him, "Not without Elizabeth though!"

Jason sighed and shook his head.  He nodded and waved goodbye.  _He guessed he would be taking Elizabeth out tonight._


End file.
